Ninjago: The Great Devourer
by SandNinja GS
Summary: 3 months after Oni's escape through a vortex, an archaeologist inadvertently releases an ancient race of snakes called the Serpentine, who unite and want to free a giant snake, called the Great Devourer. It is up to the Ninja, the archaeologist, Lloyd's mother and a marooned islander to stop them.
1. A Serpentine Tomb

**(A/N: End of Season 9 in Singapore, don't live there really, but anyway, time to upload this story. This is Season 1 and 2 combined with parts included or excluded. Sadly, the Mega Weapon arc is excluded)**

* * *

In the middle of a desert, a pickaxe hits a wall as a middle aged man watches some men and women dig around a tomb before coming up to a table with many scrolls and schematics as a young man emerges from the tomb and ran up to him. "Dr. Yost!" He yelled as he ran over to him and stopped to catch his breath. "Dr. Yost, we found something." He and Dr. Yost soon went down the path, into the tomb.

* * *

Inside the tomb, the young man and Dr. Yost came up to a middle aged woman as she was looking at a wall while holding a flashlight. "What is it, Misako?" Dr. Yost asked.

"We think it may be old, maybe dating back to the Serpentine War." Misako replied.

"Let's brush the sand off." The young man hands Misako and Dr. Yost a brush each before they start brushing away the sand off the wall. The wall soon reveals a mural, with a long necked snake. They back away to look at it. "Holy First Spinjitzu Master."

"We've really found it!" The young man said as two sets of eyes peek around from a corner. One was blue and one was black. "This really is the tomb of the Anacondrai."

"Better inform our friends, get a news reporter out here."

"Yes, sir." He runs out of the tomb.

* * *

Inside a dojo, Dragon was observing Cole, who moves along some balance beams, Zane and Nya sparring with kendo sticks while Lloyd was meditating as Kai slowly comes at him while holding a kendo stick. They were all wearing new ninja outfits, except for Nya. Kai soon strikes at Lloyd, but he quickly caught it, moves his arms over, throwing Kai over him before getting up and swung it as Kai got up picks up another one from a nearby rack. "Let's do this." He said.

* * *

A middle aged and overweight man, wearing a self-made brown ninja gi and tabi boots came out from a behind beaded doorway. "Be careful with the equipment, guys." He said as he looked at them. "I got a 10:00 a.m. class to teach later."

Dragon soon came up to him. "We'll probably be here another hour, Dareth." He replied. "By the way, thanks for lending us your dojo."

"Please make sure to pay the rent soon." Dareth soon walked away. "You're overdue again."

Kai quickly blocked Lloyd's first strike before tilting back to avoid Kai's counter strike as Nya and Zane stop and look on as the two spar. "He's almost like a big brother to Lloyd." Nya said.

"Are you referring to Kai?" Zane asked.

"I was. I mean, he's not mad at him for the scar on his forehead either."

Kai falls back as Lloyd spun his kendo stick before he jumped back up and struck, but Lloyd blocked it and jumped over him, throwing his kendo stick in the air before landing, trips Kai and stood up, catching his kendo stick before Jay, also wearing a new ninja outfit soon came in while holding a radio. "Guys, come listen to this!" He yelled, turning the radio up.

"Once again, esteemed archaeologist Dr. David Yost has discovered what seems to be a Serpentine Tomb in the middle of the Sea of Sand." The radio presenter said as they all came around him. "Dr. Yost believes the tomb may belong to feared snake tribe, the Anocandrai, who were among the many snake tribes placed in tombs as punishment for engaging in a war against us almost 40 years ago and only their generals were banished from Ninjago by Oni Garmadon himself."

"My father banished some snakes?" Lloyd asked.

"Not just snakes." Dragon replied as he started heading for the exit. "Let us make haste to Sea of Sand, immediately."

"Would you like some help?" Dareth asked as he came out and they look at him as he puts on a brown ninja mask. "My Zoojitzu skills may be of some help to you all, for I am the Brown Ninja!"

"No, thanks."

"Maybe some other time." Lloyd said as they all soon left and Dareth groaned.

"I call dibs at the helm!" Jay yelled.

* * *

At the Sea of Sand, Dr. Yost is writing in a book as a map was among many documents about the Serpentine. "One down, four to go." He said as he puts the book down to look at the map. "This will make me the richest archaeologist in Ninjago. Powers is gonna be so last year when I find them all."

Something soon comes up behind him as it reveals itself from invisibility. It was a purple snake with blue eyes, arms and black markings. "That is an intriguing map." The snake said. "But I don't think you'll be needing it anymore."

"What?" Dr. Yost asked as he turned and saw the snake as another one restrains him before screaming as the other snake came at him. "Help, somebody!"

* * *

Some time later, the Destiny's Bounty lands on the ground before the ninja and Dragon get off and see some police cars. "What just happened?" Kai asked.

"Let's find out." Lloyd replied as they head for the dig site.

They see an officer talking to Misako before another officer came up to them, holding his hand out. "You can't come through here, this is a crime scene." The officer said.

"Tommy, let them through." Another police officer called out. It was Clive. He had a suit on as Tommy steps aside and they come up to him. "Hello, Nya."

"Clive, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I transferred to Ninjago City Police Department. Anyway, as all you heard on the radio that Dr. Yost had found this Serpentine tomb. Well, they just encountered two live Anacondrais."

"What?" They all asked.

"It's true." Dr. Yost replied, coming up to them, his arm bandaged. "When we first found the tomb, there was only a pile of bones, until I saw one up close. He bit me, to get me to give him the map of the other locations of the Serpentine tombs. If it hadn't have been for my associate, I would be snake food."

"Your associate?" Dragon asked.

"Yes." Misako replied, coming up to them.

Lloyd was immediately shocked. "Mom?" He asked, this caused the others to be shocked as well.

"Lloyd." Misako soon hugged Lloyd.

"Misako, I didn't realise how much Lloyd had grown." Dr. Yost said as Lloyd broke away from his mother's hug.

"I have a reason for leaving-"

"Well, I don't want to hear it." Lloyd cuts her off and walked away, into the tomb.

"Lloyd, wait. Please."

"Let him go." Dragon said. "He was left behind by his father."

"I'll go talk to him." Dr. Yost replied as he goes to follow Lloyd. "We share the same family issues."

"Listen, I'm sure you guys have it covered, I gotta take off, a big bank robbery just occurred in the city." Clive said.

"Of course." Dragon replied as Clive walks away.

"And say hello to your mother for me." Nya called out as Clive puts a thumb up as the officers started leaving and Dragon soon turned back to the tomb.

* * *

Lloyd enters the tomb and sits down on a rock while observing some of Dr. Yost's colleagues studying the mural. "I was left behind too." Dr. Yost said as Lloyd saw him come up next to him. "My father left me the day I was born, my mother skipped out on me before I started school."

"I don't want to hear about it." Lloyd replied as he got up and looked at the Anacondrai mural. "So, is there a reason why those two snakes came after you?"

"I'm not sure. I had a map that lead me to this tomb, but this is only one five tombs of the Serpentine. Your father and uncle lead the battle against the Serpentine, almost 40 years ago. Though many brave fighters fought to the death, it wasn't enough. But then, one day, they found out a solution. Let me show you." Dr. Yost and Lloyd soon leave as Dr. Yost turned to the researchers. "Okay, guys, you can head on home."

* * *

At a tent, which is damaged and ransacked from the attack, Dr. Yost unrolled a scroll as Misako, Dragon and the remaining Ninja came in. "Ah, the legend of the Serpentine." Misako said.

"Almost 40 years ago, there was a war, against the Serpentine. The Hypnobrai, the Venomari, the Fangpyre, the Constrictai and the worst of all of them, the Anacondrai. They waged war against each other and at one point, the Elemental Master of Earth provided them a near winning point."

"Wait, my grandfather betrayed the Elemental Masters?" Cole asked.

"Briefly. When it felt like all was lost, they came across a young boy, charming a snake with a flute. It was with said flute that they won the war by using the flutes. Each kind were put in seperate tombs, their leaders were banished and no one has seen or talked about them, until now."

"The young boy, turned out to be Dr. Yost's father." Misako said. "Since then, the people of Ninjago treat him and his family with respect."

"Now, I fear that those two Anacondrai might release the other kinds and unite them once again. I made an accurate copy of the map." Dr. Yost gets out some papers. "Accuracy and theories sure, but I found out something. They are all in line for the Ninjago symbol for Serpent." He gets out his drawn map and marks some spots on it. "Here are the supposed locations of the tombs." He draws a few circles on the map, showing the locations of the tombs. "We are here, in the Sea of Sands. The Hypnobrai tomb is in the Glacier Barrens, the Constrictai tomb is at the Mountain of a Million Steps, the Fangpyre tomb is in the Forest of Tranquility and the Venomari tomb is in the Toxic Bogs." He places down pieces of paper with their locations.

"Those two Anacondrais are our most dangerous threat." Dragon said. "If they find the tombs before we do, with all four tribes unleashed, there's no telling what they'll do. Kai, you head for the Venomari tomb. Zane, you got the Constrictai tomb. Jay, you got the Fangpyre tomb. Cole, take the Hypnobrai tomb. Meet back here when you're done." Dragon soon got out a flute as the Ninja take their designated spots. "And take this, in case you run into those two Anacondrai or any trouble." Zane takes the flute.

"What about me and Nya?" Lloyd asked.

"You'll both stay here and help me research the information on the Serpentine with me. And, Lloyd, please don't be mad at your mother."

"Fine."

"I wish we didn't release our dragons." Jay said. "Just because they were moulting and shedding their scales."

"Part of reaching your own full potential is understanding your weapon's potential." Dragon replied. "Once it is in tune with a focused heart, it's secrets and powers can be unlocked."

"So, the weapons are vehicles themselves?" Zane asked.

"Correct. Now, concentrate on unlocking your golden weapons."

* * *

Outside, Jay swings the Nunchucks of Lightning, which leaves a stream of blue lines before spinning in the air and the nunchucks turn into a jet. "Did I just do that?" Jay asked.

Kai swung the Sword of Fire, moves a stream of fire along it and throws it in the air before holding his hands out as the sword came back down and turned into a motorbike. "This is so cool!" He yelled as he revved the bike.

Zane swung the Shurikens of Ice around, leaving shards of ice before jumping up as they turn into a motorbike as well which he gets on. "Hey, Kai, race you later on?" He asked.

"You're on."

Cole swung the Scythe of Quakes around before throwing it in the air and holds his hands out as rocks soon form around it before grabbing the scythe and struck them, turning the scythe into a car. "Ha, I hate to hurt Rocky's feelings, but I think he's just been replaced." He said as he looked at his car.

They soon take off in different directions as the others look on. "May the spirit of the First Spinjitzu Master guide them." Dr. Yost said.

"Let's see what we can study from these charts." Dragon replied as they look closer at them before he sighed. "What are you two up to?"


	2. The Four Serpentine Tombs

In a snowy place which is the Glacier Barrens, Cole, wearing a black fur coat over his gi and his hood over his head looked at his piece of paper with a symbol of the Hypnobrai on it. "That archaeologist was such a fool to find a Serpentine tomb." He said as he kept going forward before finding a big tile, lifted up. "This must be it. And I seemed to be too late. But, worth a look." Cole gets out a grapple and rope before grappling part of the entrance before throwing the rope down into the tomb and climbs down it. "If there's anything I hate more than dragons, it's snakes."

* * *

In the tomb, Cole comes down to the bottom and lands on the icy ground before turning around to see the interior of the tomb. It was like a big battlefield with many weapons made of ice hanging on some hooks that are also made of ice. "You are out of your mind to venture s-s-so far away from home, young man." A voice called out.

Cole immediately got out his scythe and looked around as he moves along the tomb. "Where are you? Show yourself!" Soon, a blue snake with yellow and white markings as well as arms revealed itself while holding a staff.

"A ninja. This is-s-s all they s-s-send?"

"Oh man." Cole nervously holds his scythe close.

"Look into my eyes-s-s! Give up your mind. I will control you." The snake soon widened its eyes and clear spirals appear out of them. Cole quickly moved out of the way as he soon poised with his scythe, the Hypnobrai snake did the same with it's staff. "S-s-show me what you got, ninja."

Cole swung the Scythe of Quakes at the snake, who moves out of the way as Cole soon slipped on the ice and fell as the snake tried using it's hypnotic powers again, but Cole quickly rolled out of the way and struck it with his scythe, making it let go of the staff before the snake spun, making Cole lose his scythe before he gets up to slide across the icy floor, get up and grabs a katana made of ice from the weapon rack. "Bring it."

"I s-s-shall." The snake poised and moved its fingers back, beckoning Cole to come before he soon charged at it. Cole swung the ice sword, which the snake dodges before it slithers up the the weapon rack and grabs a broadsword made of ice. "En guarde."

Cole ran at the snake, who raised his sword to strike, but Cole blocked it before counter striking, but the snake quickly blocked it as Cole backed away and as the snake blocked another strike, Cole quickly went down on his knees to avoid a strike from the snake and slides across the ice ground before getting up behind the snake. "Nailed it." Cole soon quickly blocked the snake's sword again before raising his left leg, knocking it's arms and swung his sword upward, striking the snake across its left eye, but the eye was not damaged.

The snake hissed as it felt blood coming from the wound and immediately raised it's sword as Cole raised his to try and block it, but the snake move his sword down, not only hitting Cole's sword, but breaking it in half. Cole looks at his broken ice sword before the snake soon moved it's tail around Cole's legs, restraining him. "Now, look into my eyes-s-s!" The Hypnobrai snake used it's hypnotic powers once again, finally hitting Cole as his eyes soon turned red. But Cole quickly kicks it in the face before grabbing his scythe and struck it, knocking it down before running for the rope.

"Nice knowing you." He starts climbing up the rope.

"You will obey, ninja." It's eyes soon spiral as it sees Cole's point of view of him leaving the tomb.

* * *

At the same time, in a forest, called the Forest of Tranquility, Jay, with his hood on, moves along, looking at his piece of paper. "Where is that stupid tree trunk?" He asked himself as he kept looking around. "I hope I'm in the right place."

"Jay?" A woman's voice was heard.

"Oh no." He turned around to see an elderly couple, both wearing safari gear and carrying hiking equipment. He soon removed his hood. "Hi, mom. Hi, dad."

"Oh, Jay, what brings you out into the forest, sweetie?"

"What about you?"

"Oh, your mother and I thought a hike might suit us." The elderly man said. "Besides, being around a junkyard is not much."

"So, how have you been?" Jay's mom asked as she came up to him and held up his hands, knelt down to his legs and feet and looked at his face. "You look pretty well, I hope you've been eating your vegetables."

"Mom!" Jay replied, embarrassed.

"Now, answer us, what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for this tree stump, said to be the location of the Fangpyre tomb." Jay shows them the piece of paper.

"Oh, we just passed it, we can backtrack and take you there."

* * *

Several minutes later, they come up to a tree stump, but it was tilted back as Jay and his parents soon saw it. "Strange, it wasn't knocked over when we passed it." Jay's father said.

"Are you sure, Ed?"

"I'm positive, Edna."

"Those Anacondrai must've been here." Jay said.

"Anacondrai?" Ed asked.

"The Serpentine are being freed because of them." Jay soon stuck his head in. "Did you two bring a flashlight?"

"Oh, here, sweetie." Edna said, handing Jay a blue flashlight and he takes it.

"Hey, this is my flashlight."

"Oh, well, my battery died and yours was just laying about when you moved out, so I decided to bring it with us." Jay soon turned the flashlight on and started looking down it. The bushes soon start rustling nearby and a red snake with white markings, arms and two heads, holding a staff came out. "Jay!"

Jay quickly emerged to see the snake about to go for Ed and Edna, opening their mouths and prepared to bite the couple, but Jay quickly got up and jumped between them, resulting in the snake's right head biting underneath Jay's right arm and the left head biting his right leg. Jay screamed as he soon slammed his arm with metal protective gear into the snake's two heads and lands as the snake backs away. "You got lucky, Blue Ninja." The snake's right head said.

"But you'll soon be one of us." The snake's left head said before it soon fled, chuckling.

Jay groaned as he felt blood seep from his bite wounds as it also started staining his gi. "Oh, Jay!" Edna yelled as she and Ed knelt down to him. "You're bit!"

"I feel strange." He said as he slowly gets up as his parents also help him up, revealing he is growing some fangs. "You gotta take me to the Sea of Sand. There's an archaeologist that might know what's going on with me."

"Okay." Ed replied as they start moving along. "Well, luckily, the old jalopy is nearby."

"Just hang on, my little ninja." Edna said.

* * *

At the same time, at a mountain, Zane had just gotten up the 250,000th step of the Mountain of a Million Steps before stopping to have a sip of water. "So, that is why they call it 'The Mountain of a Million Steps'." He said, putting the lid back on his bottle. "I can't keep walking up, so I'll have to run." Zane starts running up the mountain, coming halfway up the mountain before stopping to catch his breath and looks at the view from the 500,000th step. "I can see half of Ninjago from here."

He soon resumed running up the mountain, passing a man, wearing glasses, a large straw hat and mailman's outfit, some stones hitting him as Zane did so. "Whoa!" He yelled, cowering from being hit by the stones before looking at the spot Zane ran past. "Watch where you're going!"

Zane soon came up to the top and breathes heavily, getting out his bottle, undoes the lid and throws it away before chugging it down. He soon sees it is a quarter empty and pours the rest over his head before throwing it away. He soon found a rope nearby, leading down into the tomb and starts going down it. "Looks like they were already here."

* * *

Inside the mountain, Zane lands on the ground, gets out a flashlight and looks around. "Hmm. I must have been too late." He soon moved along the tomb and notices a mural. "'If they unite, they must find four silver Fangblades that will unleash the Great Devourer. An evil that will consume all of the land, turning day into night.'"

Zane keeps looking at the murals before rumbling was soon heard and he quickly got out his shurikens before looking around. Pretty soon, a black snake with orange markings emerged from the ground and moved it's tail around Zane. "I've been waiting for you." The snake said. "Pythor and Raiden send their regards."

"So, their names are Pythor and Raiden."

"Uh oh."

"So, you stayed behind to tell me that? Pathetic!" Zane managed to get one of his legs freed and kicks the snake in the head, loosening its grip on Zane as he soon got out the flute and started playing it. His vision starts to fade so he holds in a big breath and plays the flute more.

The snake started screaming at it tried to cover its ears. "That noise!" Zane soon got free and soon kicked it, knocking it out.

"If he was expecting me, I think the others are walking into a trap." He got out the piece of paper. "The Toxic Bogs are the closest. I gotta warn Kai!" He heads for the rope and starts climbing it.

* * *

In a swamp, Kai moves along it as he pinches his nose. "The Toxic Bogs." He said to himself as he picks up a green stick and dunks it into the bog, causing it to sizzle and gets it out to look at the burnt end. "This stuff'll eat through me worse than Cole's chilli." He throws it away as he came up to a tree that was actually hollow and sees a part of it open. "Oh no. I'm too late. I better get back to Dr. Yost and tell him the bad news."

But as he turned around, a green snake with black, red and white markings soon appeared behind him, shocking him. "Surprise." It said before spitting green acid into Kai's eyes, turning them completely green.

Kai turned around to see more of the Venomari and some Constrictai coming up to him, but the acid starts taking effect to his eyes, making him see elves and gingerbread men. He soon crouched in fear. "There's so many elves and gingerbread people everywhere! I'm toast!"

Soon, there was sounds of a motorbike as everyone turns to see Zane appearing. "Ninjago!" He yelled, moving up a ramp, flying into the air before the bike turns back into the Shurikens of Ice and throws them into the ground. The moment they hit the ground, ice forms around them quickly, freezing the Venomari and Constrictai as Zane lands and grabs the shurikens. "Kai! Kai!"

"Zane, are they gone?"

"No, we have to get out of here!"

"Why?"

"This must have been a trap!" But as Zane helped Kai up, they turn to see a couple of long purple snakes, who come up to the two Ninja. "So, you must be Pythor and Raiden."

"That idiot Skalidor must have told him." Raiden, the black eyed snake said with a feminine voice.

"Don't worry, my appetising sweet, they won't be around for long-" Pythor, the red eyed snake with a male voice was soon cut off as Zane got out the flute and tried to play it, but he quickly grabbed it with his tail. "No. Let's not let music ruin things." He soon threw it into the bog, which the water dissolved it. "You see, we both haven't eaten ever since we had cannibalised the last Anacondrai two weeks ago, so I hope you two will taste better than their flesh."

But soon, there was sound of a thruster as they turned to see a mech with a person, dressed in a red and pink samurai suit inside it. "A samurai!" Zane yelled. "Let's get going while he's distracting them."

Zane throws his shurikens and they turn into the bike before he grabs Kai, they both get on and drives away as the snakes start moving for the samurai. "You fools, they're getting away!"

"Anacondrai targets confirmed." The samurai said, opening the hatch on the mech and fires a dart into Raiden, causing her to scream as Pythor soon caught her and removed the dart.

"Retreat!" The Constrictai starts digging away while the Venomari dive into the bog and Pythor flees with Raiden under his arm. "Don't worry, sweetie. Py will take care of you."

The samurai opens up a component, revealing that the dart was a way to plant a beacon. "Tracker online." He said before he soon closed the hatch and took off.


	3. Consequences

Lloyd, Nya, Dragon, Misako and Dr. Yost wait outside the tent as the sun was starting to go down as Lloyd soon got out his pocket watch and looked at it. "It's almost dusk." He said, sighing as he puts away his pocket watch. "If they're not back by 7, I'm looking for them."

"Patience." Dragon replied.

Horn beeping was heard as they see what appears to be a self-made car with an elderly couple, both wearing pilot helmets and looking concerned. "It looks like we're about to have some visitors." Nya said. "And loud ones at that."

"You didn't tell another reporter, did you, Dr. Yost?" Lloyd asked.

"No, I told them to not come until the situation is over." Dr. Yost replied.

"Well, it doesn't look like a reporter." Misako said.

The car soon came close to the tent and crashed into the tent the moment it stopped, knocking the tent down. "Oh, they ruined my tent!"

"Take a note, Edna." Ed said, looking at the collapsed tent. "Either better brakes or a better bumper."

"S-s-still forgetful, dad?" Jay weakly asked from the backseat.

They all came up to see Jay, covered in a blanket and starting to turn green. "What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"The bite of the Fangpyre!" Dr. Yost yelled. "Don't move, okay, I have some antidotes." He heads over to a nearby table. "I made them from when some skeletons of Venomari, Fangpyre and Hypnobrai were found on some of my digs."

"Oh, my baby boy got bit, saving us from a horrible snake!" Edna yelled. "It was dreadful!"

"'Baby boy'?" Nya asked. "Does that mean-"

"Yeah, we're his parents." Ed cut her off.

"It's been so long since we heard from him." Edna said.

"Ma, I called you two days-s-s ago." Jay replied, his tongue sticking out, revealing to now look like a snake's tongue.

"Well, it's not soon enough, son." Ed said as he and Edna get out and help Jay out of the car. A tear was soon heard as they pulled the blanket back from behind Jay and notice he is now growing a tail.

"David, hurry up!" Misako yelled.

Dr. Yost soon came back, holding a cup of yellow liquid. "Drink it." He said, holding it out to Jay.

"Bottoms-s-s up." Jay said as he took the cup and drank the liquid. The moment Jay finished the antidote, his skin returned to normal, the tail disappeared, the fangs revert to normal teeth and his ninja suit is fixed up, making everyone relived.

Edna soon saw Nya. "Oh." She said. "And who are you? You are so cute! You're just my son's type."

"Mom!"

"It's a pleasure meeting you." Nya said. "I'm Nya."

"Okay, okay, thanks for the ride, but you two need to head back to the junkyard." Jay moved his parents back to the car. "There's an ancient race of snakes called Serpentine being released and I want the two of you to head home, lock your doors and only come out for supplies."

"Okay, okay." Ed said as he and Edna get in.

"Do come by the junkyard sometime, son." Edna said.

"I will, mom." Jay replied as Ed starts the car. "Uh, your headlights working, right?"

Ed turns on the headlights, they were so bright it caused everyone to flinch and cover their eyes. "Like 'em?" Ed asked. "I used a little extra juice. Bye, son! I couldn't be more proud!" Ed backs the car and toots his horn before turning and drives away.

"And bring Nya with you, will ya?" Edna asked. "I can see why you like her."

"Mom!" Jay yelled, embarrassed.

As their car drove off, Cole's passes by and stopped before it turned back into the Scythe of Quakes. "Who was that?" He asked.

"Jay's parents." Lloyd replied. "So, did you find anything at the Hypnobrai tomb?"

"Nothing." Cole's eyes briefly turn red before returning to normal. "Just a frozen tomb."

"Cole, your eyes." Dr. Yost said. "The Hypnobrai's confusion ray." He soon ran for the table.

"Oh no, you don't!" Cole raised his scythe as Dr. Yost turned to see him.

"Grab him!" Lloyd yelled as he and Jay quickly grab hold of him.

"Hold him still!" Dr. Yost yelled as he soon poured some red liquid in a cup, came up to him, opened his mouth and poured the antidote down it. Cole soon closed his eyes before opening them again, revealing his clear eyes, cured of the trance.

"What's going on?" Cole asked. "Why are you two holding me?"

"The Hypnobrai." They soon let go of him. "Did either of you find anything in their tombs?"

"Other than our encounters with one, nothing." Jay said.

The sound of Zane's bike made them turn to see Zane and Kai coming up to them and Zane's bike turns back into the Shurikens of Ice as he lands, but Kai landed on his back. "What happened to Kai?" Nya asked as she came to her brother.

"The Venomari's spit is making him see hallucinations." Zane replied.

"Nya, did you grow more hair?" Kai asked as he got up and looked at Dragon. "Wow, your beard is moving like snakes."

"Let me get the antidote." Dr. Yost said as he came up to the table and poured a blue liquid in a cup and holds it out to him. "Drink this."

Kai soon looked up. "I think that hat is trying to eat you." He soon looked at the cup. "What's this?"

"Tonic, for the nerve." Dr. Yost lied before Kai took it and drank it.

Kai's green eyes immediately turned back to normal and he looked on shocked. "What just happened?"

"Now that we're all back, do you have any information?" Dragon asked.

"Well, with everyone back, I'd say those two Anacondrai have released all the Serpentine tribes."

"Their names are Pythor and Raiden." Zane said. "The Constrictai leader inadvertently told me. When I came for Kai, we were almost goners, if it weren't for a samurai coming to our aid."

"A sama-what?" Lloyd asked.

"Highest level of warrior class." Misako replied. "The samurai would protect nobility and serve with honour on the battlefield."

"And there is also a problem." Zane said.

"What problem?" Dragon asked.

"Now that all of the Serpentine are out, there is a legend once they're united. The Constrictai tomb showed some strange murals about the Great Devourer. A giant snake that will consume the land."

"This is all my fault." Dr. Yost said. "If I hadn't opened the Anacondrai tomb, none of this would have happened."

"We cannot change the past, but we can affect the future." Dragon replied. "Zane, do you still have the sacred flute?"

"Pythor destroyed it." Zane admitted.

"The last sacred flute, gone? Looks like we're Ninjago's last hope now."

"Well, there was something else too. According to the murals, the Great Devourer must be released by placing four Fangblades on her statue in a lost city before the sun sets, where a flash of green light will appear."

"Then we have to find those Fangblades before they do." Lloyd said. "Is there a way to destroy them?"

"They were made from the original teeth of the Devourer." Misako replied. "They're so strong, they can only break down in extraordinary heat."

"Torch Fire Mountain." Dragon said.

* * *

Later that night, in an abandoned subway station, Pythor looks at his staff as Skalidor and the other Serpentine generals came up to him. "You'll have use more than words-s-s to bring the Serpentine together." The Hypnobrai general said as he had a bandage covering the cut that Cole gave him.

"All I have to do is show them the way, Skales." Pythor replied before he and the other generals stand on some old trams to address the Serpentine tribes. "Friends, enemies... and enemies who pretend to be friends..." This causes everyone to laugh. "...I, Pythor P. Chumsworth, welcome you! My love, Raiden and I have brought you all to bring us all to a truce. To merge together in peace. And what is it with the Constrictai and their vice-like grip? Let it go, already!"

They laugh again. "It's funny because it's so true!" A Fangpyre told a Hypnobrai.

"But in all seriousness, the reason why I called this gathering is because... the good people of Ninjago imprisoned us in those insidious tombs and I want to return them the favour." The Serpentine cheer.

"How do we do that?" A Venomari asked.

"By unleashing the very snake we worship, the Great Devourer!" The snake's cheer as Pythor turned to the other generals, opening up a scroll. "'When five fangs unite as one, the path toward the Devourer has begun'."

"How s-s-so?" Skales asked.

"The legends spoke of a map showing exactly where the four Fangblades have been buried. I think, the venom in our staffs may show a path." The generals merge their staffs together, letting out some venom, which merge with each other before Pythor soon laid a piece of paper down, making a map of Ninjago, where the Fangblades are. "Behold!" Pythor holds up the map. "The locations of the four silver Fangblades!" The Serpentine soon cheer.

* * *

The following morning, on the Bounty, the Ninja, Dragon, Misako and Dr. Yost look at the parchments. The ninja were in their silk pyjamas, but Zane had a nightshirt on before Lloyd soon turned to Dragon. "Uncle Dragon, what's the best way to stun a Serpentine if you don't know what kind they are?" He asked.

"Sadly, it was the sacred flute that Zane carelessly got destroyed." Dragon replied as he poured some tea in some cups.

"Pythor destroyed it." Zane reminded Dragon.

"No matter what the case, I fear we have nothing to combat their powers. If they have united, they'll be strong."

"Well, right now, we should be focused on trying to find the Fangblades before they do." Lloyd said.

"Well, I know where the first Fangblade is." Dr. Yost said. "A rival of mine, Clutch Powers found one of them in an ancient tomb and sold it to a trophy maker."

"Of course, the Blade Cup!" Cole yelled. "That must mean my father is in danger!"

"What do you mean?" Dragon asked.

"The trophy is called the Blade Cup. My father's a singer and a member of The Royal Blacksmiths. If they find out that he has the Fangblade, he'll be in great danger."

"Then there's no time to waste." Lloyd said as he turned to Zane. "Set a course for Ninjago City."

"On it." Zane replied as he took the helm.

"Cole, you still remember where your father lives?"

"Are you kidding me?" Cole asked. "He's lived at that house practically his whole life, of course I know the address."

"Okay then, let's get ready to go visit him." Jay replied as he got out of his seat and was about to leave.

"Whoa, hang on. There's a little problem."

"What problem?"


	4. Pride and Joy

In the Sea of Sand, the Serpentine come across a pyramid. "Here we are." Pythor said as they soon head inside.

* * *

As they did so, Pythor and Raiden immediately stop them. "Why mus-s-st we s-s-stop when the very firs-s-st Fangblade is-s-s jus-s-st ahead of us-s-s?" Skales asked.

Pythor slams his staff into the ground ahead of them, causing it to crumble and break apart, revealing a bottomless pit ahead of them. "What good is unlocking the Great Devourer with the four Fangblades if we're not around to see it?!" He soon turned and pointed to a nearby Hypnobrai. "You, what is your name?"

"Rattla." The Hypnobrai replied.

"Whatever. I need you to grab it. Step lightly."

"Yes-s-s, mas-s-ster." Rattla hugs his back against the wall and starts moving along it before coming up to the other side of the pit.

"Remember to bring back the Fangblade."

"Of cours-s-se." Rattla soon walks on ahead, but the floor starts giving away again, causing him to run before lying on the ground face down as the floor stopped giving away, but soon, the ceiling opened up, revealing some spikes, causing him to slither to the end of the path, managing to avoid the spikes as they hit the ground. He soon got up and starts walking, but hits a tile, opening the walls, which start shooting arrows and he starts running, avoiding the arrows as he managed to get to the end before he accidentally hits a bamboo stick, supporting the ceiling, which collapses, but he manages to avoid it and comes at the end of the traps to see a set of stairs, leading up to a stand. He comes up to it, finds a note and is shocked. "I do not believe this-s-s!"

* * *

Back at the entrance, Rattla comes up to Pythor, who turned to him. "Well? Do you have it?"

"It's gone." Rattla holds up the note. "S-s-someone beat us to it."

Pythor took the note and reads it. "'I finally have the jump on you, Yost. Dr. Clutch Powers'." He growls before hitting the wall with his staff, in anger. "An archaeologist took it!"

"Where is-s-s it?" Skales asked as Pythor looked on the back of the note before he scrunches up the note and throws it down before they exit the pyramid.

* * *

"Go to the city and find this Clutch Powers. Skales and I have other matters to attend to."

"As you wish, Pythy." Raiden said as Pythor and Skales soon left and she turns to the Serpentine. "Gather every weapon we have. We're going on a pillaging raid. But, we better find some transportation." She soon sees a tour bus that has four compartments. "That'll do."

* * *

On the bus, the driver stops and holds a microphone. "If you'll look to your right, you'll see the Desert Pyramid." The driver said before hearing tapping and looks to see Raiden and the Serpentine before he and the passengers start screaming.

* * *

On the Bounty, Cole, Kai, Jay and Lloyd were outside the bathroom, waiting for Zane to finish as they listen to Cole's explanation. "What, he doesn't know you're a Ninja?" Kai asked.

"Not since the day I ran away from home." Cole replied. "It was after mom's funeral that we never saw each other." He soon sighed. "It's now been over a year."

The bathroom door soon opened, revealing Zane, who is naked. "So, do you have a plan?" He asked.

Zane's naked presence caused them to cover their eyes. "Put a towel on, Zane!" They all yelled.

"Sorry." Zane heads back into the bathroom.

* * *

Several minutes later, outside Ninjago City, everyone in first, second and third parts of the bus and the driver are forced out before they head into the final compartment as a young kid sees them. "Mommy, snakes are kicking people off the bus!" He yelled.

"Don't be silly, sweetheart." The boy's mother replied. "Snakes don't-"

"This is a takeover." Raiden said as she and some Fangpyre came in. "Unless you want to be one of them, you will vacate this bus, now."

Everyone soon gets out as Raiden soon went back up to the driver's seat and pushed the accelerator down, moving for the city as the bus immediately turned green and had a big tail at the last compartment as the kicked off tourists look on. "See, mommy?" The kid asked, pointing to the bus. "Snakes."

* * *

In Ninjago City, the Destiny's Bounty comes up to the park where it stops. On deck, the ninja, all in civilian clothes prepare to head down as Misako came up to them. "So, do you guys have a plan?" She asked.

"Cole's working on it." Lloyd, wearing a black leather jacket, green flannel shirt, white t-shirt, brown chinos and black sneakers replied.

"You want to remind me again why we can't keep our weapons?" Kai, wearing a red sweatshirt, black t-shirt, red sweatpants and brown boots asked, looking at the Golden Weapons, which are in a display case.

"Dad doesn't know I'm a Ninja." Cole, wearing a black hooded jacket, black tank top, grey jeans and black steel cap boots replied. "Besides, I don't feel like making up excuses why I'm carrying a giant scythe around with me. Now remember, we meet with my father, talk a bit and then tell him our reason for being there."

"Sounds like an okay plan." Jay, wearing a blue jacket, white tank top, blue jeans and blue hi-tops said before they soon jump off the deck and down to the park.

* * *

The moment they did, the Bounty soon took off as Zane, wearing a blue sweater vest, white shirt, cream coloured chinos and white sneakers, looked on. "Why did the Bounty just took off?" He asked.

"So it doesn't attract attention." Lloyd replied as they came up to a house and Cole knocks on the door of a nearby house. The door was labelled with a microphone.

"Just a moment." Someone behind the door called out.

The door soon opened, revealing a middle aged man, wearing a brown bathrobe, white shirt, black suit pants and black dress shoes. "Uh, hi, dad." Cole said, awkwardly. "How long has it been?"

"What, are you to good for the doorbell?" He soon slammed the door in front of Cole. "Use the bell, son."

Cole reluctantly presses a nearby doorbell. "#Welcome.#" The doorbell sang.

The man came back out, sighing in happiness. "Hey, Cole." He soon hugged Cole. "How long has it been? 6 months, 10?"

"15, dad." Cole replied.

"Come in, come in, I have just made a kettle of lemon honey tea!" The ninja head inside. "A personal favourite of Cole's mother."

* * *

Inside, Cole sees an ash urn on a nearby table before laying a hand on it as Jay came up to him. "Your mother's ashes?" He asked.

"Yeah." Cole replied.

"Actually, Cole, I used some of it when I painted the whole living room, so, it feels like she's around the room now." Cole's father said as he came up to him. "So, what brings you here?"

"The Blade Cup." Cole points at a display, showing a cup with a black Fangblade on it.

"What for?"

"An ancient race of snakes has been unleashed. If we don't stop them from getting all four Fangblades, they're gonna unleash a giant snake called the Great Devourer." Cole's father suddenly laughs. "What's so funny?"

"You actually think I would believe that crap."

"You haven't heard the report on the radio, did you?" Lloyd asked.

"I think those guys at the station make jokes sometimes. Besides, there is no way I'm giving it up. It is after all, my pride and joy."

"Pride and joy." Cole said. "Those were the words you said on the day of mom's funeral. 'She was my pride and joy', I remember like it was yesterday. But, instead, you're saying your 'pride and joy' is a stupid trophy?"

"Now, look here, son-"

"NO! Every time when mom got sick, you weren't there! You weren't by her bedside the day she died! You barely made it to her funeral! And all you did was sing a sorrowful song about her and forgot it all! And now, all you care about, is a stupid trophy with an ancient blade sticking out of it! You're nothing! I wish you weren't a singer!" Cole soon turned around and marched out of the room.

"Cole." He soon sighed. "Maybe he's right."

"No, it's not like him to say it." Kai said. "I'll see if I can talk to him." He soon heads out.

"If you'll excuse me." Cole's father soon got up. "I need to write it all down for a song. Hmm, I think 'Reprimandation From the Son' is a good title." He soon walked out as the other Ninja look at each other, in confusion.

"He's like a poet." Lloyd said.

* * *

Outside, Cole walks along the street, still angry with his hands in his pocket. "'She was my pride and joy'." His father's teary words were heard in his head.

As he kept walking, he bumps into an elderly man. "Oh, sorry." He said before continuing on walking until he came up to Dareth's dojo and went inside as Kai followed him in.

* * *

In the dojo, Dareth was counting some money Cole had given him while he was at a punching bag, without his jacket and shirt, revealing his buff chest before he starts hitting it, in anger. "Don't you need gloves, Cole?" Dareth asked.

"No." Cole replied.

"Suit yourself."

"Cole." Kai said as Cole turned over to him and Dareth soon got up to leave them.

"I wanted to be alone." He replied.

"Look, Cole, it wasn't nice what you said to your father, but I know it was because he wasn't around when your mother died. But don't you remember what Master Wu told you the day he met you?"

"'Grief takes many forms'." He soon sighed.

"Yeah, look, I still have the burn scar of James' Leo. And I decided to add a tattoo underneath it." Kai pulls the sleeve back, revealing tattooed words saying 'Leo Ignis'.

"Sorry, it's just that, I really thought he'd finally cared for her." He soon laid his head on the punching bag. "He even used some of her ashes to paint the living room." He soon resumed hitting the punching bag. "When I was only 7 years old, he sent me to this school called Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts."

"That school where students must sing?"

"Yeah." He soon kicks the punching bag. "He wanted me to follow in his footsteps. But, when I couldn't sing or dance well, even failed at recreating the most difficult dance move called the Triple Tiger Sashay in which I ended up falling on my face and humiliating myself, they expelled me, without my father's consent, didn't even tell him why. You know why?"

"No."

"Because he wasn't around much."

"Oh."

"Mom was always against it, more consoling than he ever was and wanted me to feel more close to home. So, she taught me many things about exploring." He soon sighed as he stopped hitting the bag. "I'm gonna do something quick before I head back and apologize to dad."

"Okay, but I'm coming too."


	5. Serpentine Invasion

Back at Cole's father's place, the Ninja are still in the living room as Cole's father soon came out, holding some papers before putting them aside. "He still hasn't come back?" He asked.

"No." Lloyd replied.

"I guess he still hasn't forgiven me."

"We know why." Zane said.

"Well, I never told Cole the story of how I met her."

"So, how did you meet her?" Jay asked.

* * *

At Ninjago City's Graveyard, Cole and Kai walk along the graveyard as Cole, with his jacket and shirt back on, was holding a bouquet of orange flowers. _"Back when I was Cole's age, I too felt like the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts was a little too much. But one day, while walking there, I came across this lovely girl. Her name was Marthy Chumsen. I asked 'Why a name like that?' She replied 'It was an anagram of my father's favourite flower.' So, feeling inspired, I managed to get through the school, writing songs about her. And on her 28th birthday, I proposed to her and she said 'That is happiest birthday gift I ever got.' But, when I formed The Royal Blacksmiths, I was never around for Cole's birth or his birthdays because I was often on tour. When I heard from Cole that she got sick, I just wrote. When she died, I just wrote. After her funeral, I just wrote again. I never thought about Cole's feelings the whole time. All I ever cared about, was having him carry on my legacy. But, it seems he chose to carry on his mother's."_

Cole soon knelt down at a grave marked 'Marthy 'Marty' Smith. Beloved daughter, wife and mother. She'll always be a pride and joy'.

"I'm still mad at him for not being there when you got sick." He said at his mother's grave. "But, I can't remain mad at him. I just want him to be proud of me." Screaming was soon heard nearby as they turn to the entrance and shaking occurs. "That doesn't sound good."

"Let's go." Kai said as they take off.

* * *

Underground, the Constrictai that accompanied Raiden move along, digging underneath Ninjago City. "Let's keep up the distractions." A Constrictai said.

* * *

On the streets of Ninjago, the digging causes a building to tilt and some debris falls off as a poodle runs across the rood, missing the debris as it moves along the many citizens, running as the road starts breaking up before it comes up to a red car before it drives away. "Snickers, stay there." A woman called out from outside the museum. "Mommy's coming!"

* * *

Outside the graveyard, Cole and Kai see many citizens running as the road is being broken up. "The Constrictai are doing this." Cole said.

"We have to help the people." Kai replied as they soon took off.

* * *

Back near the museum, the woman runs up to her dog, but trips over a piece of debris before the road splits up once again, causing to to nearly fall if she hadn't caught hold of the edge. "Help me!" She yelled as the dog barks for help.

"Ninja to the rescue!" Lloyd yelled as he ran up to the edge as the woman soon loses her grip and nearly falls before Lloyd grabbed hold of her while having his legs holding onto the edge. "Hang on!"

He starts to pull her up as the dog barks more before he manages to get her at the edge and she manages to climb out as Lloyd got off, straightening himself. "Oh, thank you!" She grabs her dog and runs off as Lloyd notices a Hypnobrai heading into the museum before he sees Jay and Zane come up to him.

"The Serpentine are behind this."

"They're probably looking for the Fangblade." Jay said.

"We have to go back to Mr. Smith's." Zane replied as they run off.

* * *

Nearby, a brown haired woman, holding a microphone and wearing glasses, a pink jacket, white pants and pink heels runs along the street as her cameraman, wearing a blue hat, blue jacket, green jeans and black boots followed her as she quickly turned around to the cameraman. "You rolling?" She asked.

"Rolling, Gayle." The cameraman replied, putting a thumb up.

"This is Gayle Gossip, reporting live in Ninjago City, where snakes are invading the city. It looks like they're looking for something and are doing random things to everyone around." From the camera's point of view, Gayle points right and the cameraman turns to see a Fangpyre biting a young man. "The red ones seem to be biting citizens nearby." The camera soon turned to a Hypnobrai. "The blue ones are hypnotising some of them." The camera then turned to a Venomari, spitting acid at some citizens. "And the green ones are spitting venom at some as well." She soon looks around a bit. "As this army of snakes sweeps over the city, no one is safe. It appears that they are looking for something as nothing has been reported taken."

* * *

In Dareth's dojo, Dareth looks at his TV before looking out his window. "This is my chance to prove they need the Brown Ninja." He said, putting his mask on before heading out. "Let's do this."

* * *

On the Bounty, Dragon, Dr. Yost and Misako look on as they hear the sound of fighting, screaming and alarms going off. "The Serpentine must be looking for the Blade Cup." Dragon said. "Stay here." He soon jumps off to the streets below.

Laughter was heard as Dr. Yost and Misako look around while Dr. Yost grabs the Sword of Fire. The source of the laughter soon became visible, revealing to be Raiden. "Dr. Yost." She said.

Dr. Yost and Misako back away from Raiden as Dr. Yost holds the Sword of Fire. "I might not be a Ninja but I can look after myself." Misako said before she soon spins as a silver tornado is formed around her, surprising Dr. Yost, who is watching his colleague do Spinjitzu before she knocks Raiden off the deck.

* * *

Outside, Dareth runs along the street as he sees a Fangpyre coming up to Gayle. "Gayle, watch out!" Her cameraman yelled, dropping the camera and pushing her aside before the Fangpyre soon bites his left arm and he takes off. "I'm bit! I need to get out of here!"

"Quitter!" She yelled before turning to Dareth. "You, wanna be my cameraman?"

Dareth takes off his mask as he looks at the camera. "Uh...not really."

"Great. Follow me." Dareth picks up the camera and they start running before coming up to a corner where Rattla heads into a house. "Are you getting this?"

"I hope so."

Dareth soon turned to Gayle as she prepares herself. "I'm standing outside 'Grand Master Dareth's Mojo Dojo', training headquarters of the Ninja, only to find that even here, no one is safe."

Dareth soon sees a Venomari coming up behind her. "Uh, Gayle-"

"I talk, you film."

She soon turned to see the Venomari and screams. "Ninjago!" Kai and Cole yell as they soon appear, doing Spinjitzu and knocking the Venomari down.

"Thank you, Mr. Ninja."

"You need to get off the streets." Cole said as Kai sees a Constrictai heading into a tram station. "It's too dangerous." Kai immediately runs after the Constrictai as Cole turned to him. "Kai!"

* * *

At the tram station, Kai comes up to see the Constrictai head into a tram as it soon moved off and immediately ran up to it as the tram started to leave the station and jumped onto the last car as a couple see him. "He's keen to get home." The man said.

* * *

As the tram moved along the line, Kai sees the tram operator, who is shocked at his sudden presence. "Could you open the door, please?" He asked as the tram operator was still suprised. "Open the door." The operator immediately opened the door and Kai quickly got in, closing the door himself. "Official ninja business. Carry on." He soon goes through the door to the passenger part of the car.

* * *

In the passenger car, people are looking through the window to the next car as he soon came up to them. "Excuse me. Coming through."

* * *

Kai soon came into the car to see the Constrictai, threatening some citizens as some go into the car ahead of them. "Where is Clutch Powers?" The Constrictai asked as he held a man by its tail.

"I don't know who you're talking about." The man replied.

"Then you'll die." The Constrictai starts to strangle the man before Kai soon ran at it, freeing the man as he starts shuffling away and Kai grabs hold of it before the Constrictai grabs hold of him.

"These Serpentine are a lot harder to defeat without a weapon." Kai said as he held back the Constrictai.

The man soon gets up and charges at the Constrictai, but it uses it's tail to knock him back, crashing into a safety bar, breaking it off. The man sees the broken bar and grabs it. "Kai!" He yelled, throwing it to him.

Kai caught the pole and struck the Constrictai, knocking it back before he stabs the bar into the ground, jumps in the air and kicks it, making it crash through a window and fall out as the tram soon came to a stop. "Emergency stop." The train announcer said as the door soon. "Please exit." Kai and the citizens immediately got out as Kai soon took off, while still holding the support bar.

* * *

At Cole's father's place, Lloyd holds a fire poker while Jay looks out a window and Zane holds a lamp. "What are they doing?" Cole's father asked.

"They're after the Blade Cup." Lloyd replied.

Pretty soon, the window breaks and a brick lands before Rattla comes in through it. "Where is the Fangblade?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Cole's father asked.

"Then look into my eyes." Rattla starts using his hypnotic powers, but Zane quickly struck him with the lamp, not only making him crash into the display case, but the Blade Cup, which was on the top, fell to the ground, breaking apart.

"My trophy!"

"The Fangblade!" Rattla picks up the Fangblade and was about to head for the window, when Lloyd stops him, but Rattla trips him and jumps out the window.

* * *

Outside, Rattla comes up to Raiden and a Constrictai as Raiden holds a young man by her tail. "Let go of me." He said.

Raiden soon turned to Rattla. "Rattla, you found it." She said.

"Yes, let's get going." Rattla replied as Raiden lets go of the man and he runs away.

"Inform all Serpentine to stop pillaging."

"Yes, Raiden." The Constrictai said as it soon dug into the ground.

"Let's go." Raiden and Rattla soon took off.

* * *

Nearby, Cole sees Raiden and Rattla running with the Fangblade in hand. "Hey, give that back!" He yelled as he soon charged at them. Before a couple of Constrictai and a Venomari get in his way.

"No you don't, Ninja." A Constrictai said.

Cole immediately jumps in the air, flips before landing feet first on one of the Constrictai, knocking him down before Cole jumps in the air again, flips before landing feet first on the other Constrictai and then jumps in the air once more, flips before landing feet first on the Venomari before landing on the ground, laughing. "The Triple Tiger Sashay!"

* * *

In an alleyway, Raiden and Rattla come up to the bus, which now only has a single compartment as a Constrictai soon shows up in front of them. "What do you want?" Raiden asked.

"Pythor is looking for Ouroboros in the Sea of Sand and wants any available Serpentine to accompany you and assist him in digging." The Constrictai replied.

"Okay. Tell any available Serpentine to meet us here."

"Yes, ma'am." The Constrictai took off.


	6. The Lost City of Ouroboros

In Dareth's dojo, several cots are laid across the place as citizens were being treated by the Ninja, Nya, Dragon, Misako, Dr. Yost or paramedics as Gayle and Dareth move along them. "Do I have to do this?" He asked.

"Only until my cameraman is better." Gayle replied. "Start rolling." Dareth sighs as he starts filming Gayle. "This is Gayle Gossip, reporting inside 'Grand Master Dareth's Mojo Dojo', which has just been converted into a hospital to help all the victims from the snake invasion since the local hospital is full of victims like this." Gayle and Dareth soon come up to Dr. Yost, who has just treated a Venomari victim. "I'm about to ask archaeologist Dr. David Yost about this phenomenon. Dr. Yost, any comment on the attack?"

"Just that I am blaming myself, Gayle." Dr. Yost said.

"How so?"

"The snakes that attacked Ninjago and got away with the blade from the Blade Cup are an ancient race of snakes called Serpentine. I am blaming myself because I opened the first tomb that released two surviving Anacondrai and they released the other Serpentine types, the Hypnobrai, Fangpyre, Constrictai and Venomari, using research they stole from me."

"And why would they be after the blade?"

"It is one of four Fangblades that will unleash something very dangerous that I am afraid I'm not to speak of it on camera."

"I see. Thank you for your time, Dr. Yost."

"You're welcome, Gayle." Dr. Yost comes up next to Dragon.

"It seems we are faced with history repeating. This is Gayle Gossip, NGTV. Back to you, Clancy." She does a thumb up at Dareth, who stops rolling and sighs.

* * *

Several minutes later, outside the dojo, the Ninja, Nya, Dragon, Misako and Dr. Yost prepare to leave before Lloyd notices a Hypnobrai heading into an alleyway and follows it, without telling the others. "S-s-so, he's looking for it?" The Hypnobrai asked as Lloyd came up to the alleyway to see the Hypnobrai with a Fangpyre, a Venomari, the Constrictai who informed Raiden, Rattla and Raiden herself, who is holding the black Fangblade.

"That's impossible, the lost city doesn't exist." The Fangpyre said.

"That's what this Constrictai told me." Raiden replied. "And he wants every available Serpentine out in the Sea of Sand to find where it is supposedly buried." She soon points to the bus. "Now, get in."

Lloyd looks to see the Serpentine enter the bus. "I gotta hurry up and warn the others." He whispered to himself as he came out of the alleyway. But as he came out, he notices a costume store, with a snake costume, similar to a Hypnobrai on display. "Or, maybe I'll just go with them, looking like one of them." He soon heads inside the store.

* * *

On the Bounty's deck, the Ninja, Nya, Dragon, Misako and Dr. Yost come into the bridge as Cole kicked the table in anger. "Damn it!" He yelled before sitting down. "I never should have left my father, that way the Fangblade would still be with him."

"Calm down, Cole." Kai replied. "We still have three more to find."

"Wait, where's Lloyd?" Misako asked.

"He's right-" Cole replied as he turned to where Lloyd should have been, but he wasn't there. "Where did he go?"

"I hope he hasn't gotten lost." Zane said.

* * *

Back in the city, Lloyd, wearing the snake costume exits the store while holding the snake head. "Thanks for the costume." He said.

"Anytime, Lloyd." The store owner replied as Lloyd entered the alleyway and puts the costume head on.

* * *

At the bus, Raiden sees Lloyd, in disguise. "Hey, you!" She said, coming up to him. Lloyd nervously gasped. Luckily for him, she doesn't notice anything suspicious. "After I get in, you close the door."

"Uh, s-s-sure thing." Lloyd replied, in his best snake impersonation as Raiden soon got in and Lloyd enters, closing the bus door. Lloyd sits in an empty seat as the bus soon took off.

* * *

In the Sea of Sand, Pythor watches as some Serpentine dig in the sand as Skales came up to him. "We're wasting our time, Pythor." He said. There's nothing here, but s-s-sand and dust."

"The lost city of Ouroboros is under us." Pythor replied. "I know it!" He soon got out the scroll. "It said so on this scroll that I got from that dumb archaeologist, who was stupid enough to open my tomb and me and Raiden free."

"It appears-s-s you are des-s-sperate."

"I am desperate, my disloyal number two. But only to bring our kind together so that we can unleash the Great Devourer."

"You put too much faith in legends-s-s."

Pretty soon, the bus arrived as the Serpentine, Raiden and the disguised Lloyd exit and came up to them. "Ah, Raiden, get these ones to work immediately."

"Yes, Py." Raiden replied. "Come on, move it." The Serpentine and the disguised Lloyd move down to the dig site, grab a shovel and started digging.

* * *

Several minutes later, they were still digging as Lloyd saw he was sweating in his costume, the armpits were staining the costume. "I hope he doesn't notice." He said to himself as he kept digging.

Soon, a Constrictai hits something with its shovel. "Pythor, I've hit something!" He yelled.

Pythor, Skales, Raiden and some snakes come and see where the shovel was as Lloyd also looked on and Pythor starts brushing it away. He notices a switch and starts cackling. "Skales, I believe we found it." He said. He presses the switch as the sand around them starts to spread away, revealing an ancient city with ancient snake statues and they appear to be standing in the middle of a battlefield. "Lady and gentlemen, I present to you the city, formerly known as the lost city of Ouroboros."

Skales soon looked at Lloyd and saw the sweat stains on his costume. "You!" He yelled, pointing to him. "You're not S-s-serpentine!"

Lloyd starts to run off, but a couple of Hypnobrai immediately restrain him as Pythor soon used his tail to take the snake head off, revealing Lloyd's face. "Ah, Lloyd Garmadon." He said. "I guess the rumours are true. You were so stupid to try and infiltrate my Serpentine tribe when it is so hot and sweaty out here. Any last words before I have Fanglongus here, turn you into a Fangpyre?" A nearby Fangpyre, with fangs so long, they're sticking out of his mouth, immediately comes up to Pythor.

"There is one thing you don't know about me, Pythor." Lloyd replied. "I know this! Ninjago!" Lloyd does Spinjitzu, sending the Hypnobrai restraining him into Pythor, Skales and Fanglongus before dispersing and kicked Raiden's hand, knocking the black Fangblade in the air before it lands. Lloyd immediately started running while picking up the Fangblade.

"S-s-seize him!" Skales yelled.

Some of the Serpentine and Fanglongus start chasing after Lloyd as he quickly got onto the bus and shuts the door. Some of the Serpentine chasing after him crash into the door before collapsing as Lloyd turned the key, starting the bus before backing away. "So much for infiltration." He turns the wheel quickly, making a complete 180, making the last compartment come off and speeds away, back to Ninjago City.

"After him!" Fanglongus yelled as he and some Serpentine get in some green cars.

* * *

In the bus, Lloyd tears off the top part of the costume, revealing a white tank top, before looking at the rear view mirror. "Better get some help." He starts tuning the radio.

* * *

On the Bounty, Jay is trying to look for Lloyd's signal when static was soon heard nearby and he starts tuning it. "Can anyone hear my voice?"

"Lloyd?" Jay asked as everyone soon crowded around him. "Where were you?"

"Long story. Right now, I'm on a Serpentine bus, being pursued. I'm gonna need extraction."

"We're on our way, Lloyd." Kai said as he moved to the helm.

"So, that's where he was." Dragon said to himself.

* * *

In Ninjago City, two officers, one male and one female, were having coffee inside their police car before the female officer accidentally spills hers on the male officer, who is at the passenger seat. "Argh, Wilhelm, you've done scuffed my uniform, you dipstick of a woman!" He yelled, trying to wipe the coffee off as best as he could.

"Sorry, Cornelius!" Wilhelm, the other officer replied, a little scared.

The bus Lloyd was driving soon passed by as the Serpentine cars pass by as well, surprising them. "Oh, they've gone past the speed limit. That's naughty, naughty." Wilhelm starts the car and drives off, turning the sirens on as he drives after them and Cornelius grabs his radio. "This is Cornelius V. Proctor, here in Patrol 47 to all available squad cars. Multiple vehicles passed by over the speed limit, we're in hot pursuit!" He chuckles as Wilhelm moves a gear.

Lloyd checks his rear view mirror to see the police cars coming. "Cops." He said before he immediately turned the wheel.

The bus turned left, immediately stopping, causing the cars to crash into the bus as Lloyd saw the Bounty dropping its anchor. He gets out of the bus and climbs onto it as the anchor retracts and the snakes in the cars got out, dizzy from crashing into the bus as several police cars immediately surrounded them and the officers get out, aiming either Beretta APXs or SIG Sauer P320 Full Sizes at them. "Hands in the air, all of you!" Wilhelm yelled, aiming her SIG Sauer P320 Full Size.

"Freeze!" Cornelius yelled, aiming his Beretta APX. "Stay right there, my scaly friends." He chuckles. "Oh, I love it, I love it!"

"Do it now!" Clive yelled, aiming his Harrington & Richardson Model 949. The Serpentine and Fanglongus soon raised their hands, in surrender as Cornelius looked at him.

"Why do you still have that peashooter, you dipstick?"

"I prefer revolvers." They soon start moving forward.

* * *

As the Bounty left and the anchor retracted, Lloyd watched the cops arrest the Serpentine. "I might go for a driver's license one day." He said as he started climbing up.

* * *

Two minutes later, on board the Bounty, Lloyd, who is now back in his ninja gi, receives a big slap to the face by his uncle and everyone was shocked. Misako was the one who was the most shocked. "How could you do that to him?" She asked, hugging him.

"For being so foolish!" Dragon replied. "He could've gotten himself killed. You found your way into the den of all snakes!"

"I may have been foolish, but I got the Fangblade, which is good news." Lloyd said, holding the Fangblade up.

"Is there bad news?" Kai asked.

"The Serpentine have uncovered an ancient city. I heard Pythor say it was the lost city of Ouroboros."

"Ouroboros?" Dragon asked.

"That is the city where the Great Devourer was claimed to have been sealed underneath." Dr. Yost said, showing them a parchment, with a drawing of the city of Ouroboros and a big snake underneath it.

Dragon soon sighed as he got up and walked away. "Master?" Lloyd asked as Dragon soon left. "Are you still mad at me for infiltrating the Serpentine without your permission?" There was no response from him as he walked out. "Uncle?"

* * *

Later that night, at the city of Ouroboros, Fanglongus comes up to Pythor as he turned to him. "Well?" He asked.

"He got away." Fanglongus replied. "We immediately ran into the cops. I was the only one who managed to escape."

"Never mind. Now, head down, I'm about to give a speech."

"Yes, Pythor." Fanglongus soon walked away.

"That stupid Ninja." Raiden said before she sees Pythor about to address the Serpentine.

"I bring you together to the lost city of Ouroboros before the statue of our very own Great Devourer to speak of releasing her from her captivity." Pythor said to the Serpentine. "But, we have a problem. Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord Oni Garmadon and Green Ninja has stolen the very first Fangblade from us. Which is why, we will find him and eliminate him!" The Serpentine cheer as Pythor turned to Raiden. "And once we retrieve the Fangblade and claim the last three, the Great Devourer will be unleashed! And Ninjago will be ours!" The Serpentine soon cheer.

* * *

 **(A/N: I fear I might regret having Master Wu slap his own student. Anyway, as you saw during the police chase, those officers are OCs. Cornelius Vas Proctor: My version of a Dukes of Hazzard character, who has similarities to him. And Wilhelm, who is female, when she was originally male, but I chose to redo her as female for a little laugh because of the name)**


	7. Mega Monster Amusement Park

The following morning, in his room, Dragon looks at his katana as he remembers the day he got careless before his brother was bitten as the Ninja came in. "Is something wrong, Uncle Dragon?" Lloyd asked. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Ah, I'm sorry if I've been distant lately." He replied as he puts the sword away. "My mind has been elsewhere since you mentioned the city where the Great Devourer is buried. And we really have to stop the Serpentine, quickly."

"There's more to it than you've let on, isn't there, master?" Zane asked.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Cole said.

Dragon soon sighed. "Remember how I told you the story about the day Oni changed?" He asked.

"Yeah, he was bitten by a snake." Kai replied.

"Well, the snake that bit him, is the same one they want to reawaken. That damn snake was the one that took my brother away from me."

"The Great Devourer was the one that bit my father?" Lloyd asked.

"It was all my fault. I want to make sure that since we have all the Fangblades, we destroy them once and for all."

Misako soon came in. "Hey, guys, Dr. Yost has a theory on where the second Fangblade might be." She said.

* * *

In the bridge, there is something covered by a sheet as Dr. Yost was looking at some parchments before looking up and pulls back the sheet, revealing a skeleton with two heads. "Some villagers unearthed the remains of this Fangpyre a few miles away." He said as Jay secretly shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth before grabbing another handful and passes it underneath the table, where Kai, Zane, Nya, Cole and Lloyd also grab a handful before Lloyd hands the bowl to his mother, who silently laughs and sneaks a popcorn before handing it to Dragon, who has a couple. "It predates the golden age and must be hundreds of years old." They try to put their handfuls of popcorn in, but fail when Dr. Yost looks up. "Although the venom in the fangs genetically mutate humans cells into reptilian, there is a way to reverse the effects without an antidote. If one is able to wildly raise their heart rate, it could reverse the venom's effects." He looks down as the ninja and Nya quickly shoved the popcorn into their mouths. Dr. Yost soon starts sniffing loudly. "What is that?" They all look away, acting like nothing happened. "Who is eating popcorn while I'm trying to explain?"

"I don't know." Lloyd replied, mouthful, unintentionally letting a popcorn come out of his mouth.

"I can't believe this. Anyway, with this skeleton being discovered, I believe the next Fangblade may be in the vicinity of the location of the skeleton's burial site."

"There is Mega Monster Amusement Park." Jay said.

"That is a possibility. They're about to have their 20th anniversary since the park's construction. Supposedly, it was built over a Serpentine graveyard after they removed the tombstones. So, a Fangblade might be buried underneath it."

"But, we can't alert the Serpentine if they come for it." Dragon said.

"I think I know what this calls for." Lloyd replied, looking at Jay as the others, except Nya did so as well.

"What?" Jay asked.

"You and Nya will go in, alone. Act like you're on a date."

"You can't be serious!" Nya yelled, blushing.

Cole and Lloyd chuckle a bit. "You're blushing." Cole replied.

Nya sighed. "All right." She doesn't notice Jay getting excited about their 'date'.

* * *

Several minutes later, in Jay's bedroom, Jay, wearing only boxers, looks through his closet and grabs a pair of white and black cleats before placing them aside and looks among his normal clothes, finding a white business shirt, blue bow-tie, blue cummerbund and orange scarf before sighing. "I don't have a tuxedo." He said.

Pretty soon, there was the sound of a bicycle bell as Jay looked to see it was the mailman that Zane passed by at the Mountain of a Million Steps, on an improvised flying machine as well as a bicycle, holding a parcel. "Package for Jay Gordon-Walker." He said.

Jay opens the window, takes the package, signs the confirmation form and tosses a coin to the mailman. But he misses it and starts pedalling down to go after it as Jay closed the window and finds a letter on top of the parcel. "'For in case you have a date with Nya, my baby boy. Your precious mommy'." He growled as he threw the letter away. "Mom!" He soon opened the parcel, revealing a black tuxedo. "Wow."

* * *

In the middle of a field, a Constrictai emerges from the ground and gets out, allowing Pythor and Skales to get out as Skales looked at the map. "The map leads us-s-s here, to the second Fangblade." He said, pointing to an amusement park. "Maybe it is-s-s best to wait until dark."

"Oh no, I say, like the ninja, we travel in shadows." Pythor replied before holding his hand out as Raiden emerged and took it. "And afterwards, my purple sugarplum will provide a distraction alongside the others, in case they or the samurai do come." They soon start heading for the amusement park.

* * *

On the Bounty, in the bathroom, Jay, hair groomed and wearing the tuxedo, bow-tie, cummerbund, scarf and cleats looks on, feeling nervous. "Okay, here I go." He said, about to head out.

* * *

On the bridge, the other Ninja were looking at Nya, who is wearing a red dress with white lines and red heels. Cole was almost drooling before Kai nudged him. "Stop it." He whispered.

Jay soon came in. They all look at him and are surprised. "Wow, Jay, you look like something out of a movie." Nya said, coming up to him.

"That is a beautiful dress." Jay replied.

"Thanks." Nya blushed again.

"Jay, take this with you." Lloyd said, holding out an earpiece. "In case you run into any Serpentine on your date." He soon throws it to him.

"Knock it off." Jay replied, catching the earpiece and putting it in his right ear. "So, are you ready?" He held his arm out, gentlemen style before Nya soon took it, giggling and they walk out.

"Look at that, your baby sister, on her first date." Dragon said to Kai.

"I'm sure it's not a date." Kai replied. "It might be an infiltration."

"Right." The other Ninja snicker a bit as Kai soon came up to the helm.

"Chuckleheads."

* * *

At Mega Monster Amusement Park, in one of the rides, Pythor, Raiden, Skales and some Serpentine are looking along where the rides were. "This ride was built over the Fangblade's location." Pythor said, pointing to a ride, involving ghosts and ghouls.

"How dare they defile our ancestors." Raiden replied. "I'd be glad to tear the place apart after we find the Fangblade."

* * *

Outside, Jay and Nya had just arrived and look around. "No sign of them at the moment." He said before noticing the restaurant. "Let's wait in there for the time being."

"Okay." Nya replied as they soon head inside.

* * *

Back in the ride where the Serpentine were, they were digging near a curve on the train tracks as Pythor, Raiden and Skales look on. Pretty soon, a cart passes by, with two bored couples, unamused by the ride. "This ride is stupid." One of the men said before noticing the Serpentine. "And look how stupid those guys look."

Pythor growled as he turned to some Venomari, who spit at the two couples. The couples are hit with the spit as their eyes completely turn green and they look around. All the un-scary ghost and ghoul dummies came out to 'scare' them. But to them, they looked alive, causing them to scream. "Ahh, Derek, I want to get off this ride!" A woman yelled, holding the man next to her, in fear.

"Mommy!" Derek, the man behind the first couple yelled as he hallucinated seeing the 'living' monsters.

* * *

Several minutes later, in the restaurant, Nya and Jay were at a table near the door as there was a big lineup at the counter. "Mommy, I want that!" A child called out.

"I'm glad we got our meals before the line got big." Jay said, looking at the line before turning back to Nya, who was halfway through eating some sushi while Jay had ramen. "20th anniversary."

Nya soon looked at Jay as he ate his noodles. "So, Jay, tell me a bit about yourself." She replied. "You practically know much of me, but I want to know more about you."

Jay soon sighed as he placed his chopsticks down. "I was born in a junkyard. My parents own this scrapyard business and that's how I learnt how build and repair things." He took a sip of some soda nearby. "But, during my time there, I clearly knew that I was born for adventure. So, over a year ago, I built these glider wings out of scrap metal and, with a bunch of friends, I decided to test it out. It went pretty well, until I crashed into a billboard. That was when I met Master Wu. Afterward, I decided to move out of the junkyard and went to live at the monastery, but every letter I get from my mom is embarrassing."

"I see."

"But, during my time training and meeting you and Kai while facing against Lord Oni Garmadon, I knew from the moment I met you, I sort of liked you."

Nya giggles a bit. "Actually, I sort of felt the same way, but I hid it from Kai. I think it's cute that you care." But as she held her left hand out, she hits Jay's glass, knocking it over and spilling it on the suit pants, right where his right knee was, causing him to get up in shock. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"That's okay." Jay grabs a nearby napkin and starts trying to dry the stain off as Nya gets up to help.

"I'm really sorry."

"No, it's okay, just a light stain. Nothing that a bit of water and some dry cleaning would help." They soon look at each other as they gazed at each other's eyes, which were both the same colour. They soon started moving close, closing their eyes, closing their lips, about to lock before screaming was heard outside.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. Make sure no one leaves!" Jay gets out his nunchucks from inside his suit jacket's pocket, touches the earpiece and heads out, forcing the doors open.

* * *

Outside, Jay sees people, running around, in fear as he soon saw Raiden and some Serpentine chasing after them, some Hypnobrai were bringing hypnotising their victims, some Fangpyre bite their victims and the Venomari spit on theirs, making them see hallucinations. "Destroy it all!" Raiden yelled as she grabbed a young girl.

"Daddy!" The girl yelled.

Jay soon ran at Raiden as he held out his nunchucks. "Ninjago!" He does Spinjitzu, knocking not only Raiden, but grabs the girl too before Jay disperses and looks at the girl. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sarah."

Jay quickly turned to see some Constrictai come at the two before he spins his nunchucks, building up electricity before waving it out to them, knocking them out and turned back to Sarah as a young man came up to them. "Nice to meet you, Sarah."

"You too, Jay." She and the young man soon run away as Jay poised in front of Raiden.

"The Blue Ninja, dressed for a funeral." She said. "Too bad my Pythy-poo is already going for the second Fangblade. And you're all alone."

"You need to learn how to count, Raiden!" Zane yelled as he, Lloyd, Kai and Cole appeared, holding their weapons out.

"I found the Fangblade!" Pythor yelled as he, Skales and the other Serpentine emerged from the un-scary ride, holding a red Fangblade. As Pythor held it high, a magnetic beam immediately appeared near it and the Fangblade flew out of his hand. "NO!"

They all look to the side to see it was the samurai, who's mech is now holding the Fangblade. "You snooze, you lose." The samurai said.

"Stop him!" The Serpentine charge at the samurai, but he activates his thruster pack and soon flies away. Pythor hissed at the Ninja as Nya emerged, holding a fire extinguisher and looked around to the other Serpentine. "RETREAT!" The Constrictai start digging some tunnels that the other Serpentine go through as Pythor, Raiden and Skales came up to nearby tunnel. "This isn't over, we will get the Fangblades!" He, Raiden and Skales jump into the tunnel.


	8. Attack on the Bounty

The ninja, Dragon, Misako, Dr. Yost and some paramedics were taking care of the victims of the Serpentine before Jay, now in his gi, came up to Nya, who is out of her dress and helping an elderly woman as her grandchild was nearby. "I thought I told you to stay in the restaurant." He said.

"Guess I'm like my father." Nya replied. "Bit of a hothead like Kai as well. Anyway, they were all panicking, wondering why we couldn't leave, so I went out so see how bad it was. I never thought the Serpentine would find the second Fangblade that easily."

"Well, now that stupid samurai has one, we have one and they have nothing. I mean, who does he think he is, anyway?"

Pretty soon, sounds of thrusters are heard when they look to see the samurai mech landing. "Heroes of Ninjago, I will give you the Fangblade on one condition." The samurai said. "Stop being heroes and let Samurai X deal with the Serpentine." Samurai X drops the Fangblade and flies off as the Ninja look on.

"We'll never give up." Kai said as he picked up the Fangblade. "We managed to get two, so all we need to do is get the other two before Pythor finds them."

* * *

Later the night, the Destiny's Bounty was flying through a storm as it also rains. In the bridge, Dr. Yost struggles to look at the scrolls as the ship moves about while the two Fangblades were also on the table. "Zane, can't we go above the clouds?" He asked. "I'm trying to study these!"

"This storm is the only way to cover our tracks." Zane replied.

* * *

Down in the dining room, Jay was eating a sandwich as Kai was reading a book. "Well, we're halfway through getting the Fangblades." Kai said as the ship shakes a little. "Why did Zane have to fly this thing into a storm?"

"Hopefully, once we're out, we can look for clues on where the last two Fangblades are." Jay replied. "Uh, could you pass the salt?" Kai was about to grab it, but the ship tilt a bit, sending it over to him. "Thanks." He starts using it on his sandwich.

Pretty soon, Cole came in, looking a little green. "Please, no one talk about food." He said as the ship shakes a bit. "How much longer must this storm be?"

"Hopefully not long. Hey, Cole, you're looking a little green over there. How would you like a mucus salt sandwich?" Cole starts to gag and run out as Jay and Kai laugh a bit before Cole's vomiting is heard.

"Hey, where's Lloyd?" Kai asked.

"Training Nya."

* * *

In the lower deck, Lloyd blocks a punch from Nya as she soon jumped over him and kicked him from behind. "Good." He said, turning around. "But the enemy cannot always go easy on you."

Nya soon jumped and raised her leg to kick, but Lloyd kneels down to avoid it. As Nya passed Lloyd's head, she hits something invisible. "Ow!" Pythor's voice called out.

They turn around at the sound and see Pythor turning visible. "Pythor!" Lloyd yelled.

"Hello, intriguing fellow. That was an ingenious plan. Wearing a snake costume to infiltrate my Serpentine to steal my Fangblade."

"How did you get aboard?" Nya asked.

"Do you think I would allow the Ninjas to steal two of the Fangblades from me?" He soon swung around, knocking both Lloyd and Nya down, rendering them unconscious as well as knocking over a weapon stand. "Out of sight, out of mind, as they say."

* * *

Several minutes later, Lloyd and Nya wake up, shown to be tied together and try to free themselves. "Wait." Lloyd said, seeing a sai near Nya, who looks herself among the fallen weapons.

"What an idiot." Nya replied, remarking Pythor's carelessness.

"Use your foot." Nya starts to move her foot over to it. "Hurry up. They need to be alerted."

* * *

At the stern, Pythor comes up to one of the thrusters and slams a hammer into the left thruster. Alarms soon went off on the ship as everyone soon got up.

* * *

In the bridge, Zane tries to keep the ship level. "What the hell was that?" Dr. Yost asked.

"Someone or something has damaged one of the thrusters!" Zane yelled.

* * *

In the training room, Nya manages to slide the sai over to Lloyd, who grabs it and uses it to cut the rope before he got up and slammed his palm on a nearby communication device. "Pythor's on board!" He yelled.

* * *

On the bridge, Zane and Dr. Yost hear the door open and discover it was Pythor, holding the hammer he used to damage the thruster. "Hello, old chum." He said to Dr. Yost.

"Ninjago!" Zane yelled, doing Spinjitzu to try and come at Pythor, but he throws the hammer at the window in front of the helm, causing it to break and the wind draft makes Zane disperse his Spinjitzu as he was about to be sucked out, but luckily, Dr. Yost quickly caught him while holding onto the console's edge as the scrolls move about around the bridge.

As they were distracted, Pythor came up to the table and grabbed the two Fangblades. "Sorry if I don't lend a hand in getting the ship upright, but I'm really in a rush." He soon slithers out of the bridge while briefly touching underneath the console with his tail as Dr. Yost quickly pulled with all his might to get Zane to the console, who soon presses a nearby button, causing a steel shutter to come down over the broken window, allowing them to land on the bridge's floor before Zane soon went for the doorway.

"Zane, forget the Fangblades!" Dr. Yost yelled as he grabbed hold of him once again.

"But, we need to get those Fangblades back." Zane replied.

"What is more important? The Fangblades or the Bounty?" Zane growls as he turned to the helm and moves it about as Pythor is heard laughing outside.

* * *

As Pythor moved along the deck in the storm, Kai holds out his Sword of Fire out at him before Cole, who recovered from his motion sickness, came up behind him with the Scythe of Quakes. "Love to stay and chat, but I have a ride to catch." He said before to the railing. "Toodle-loo." He soon moves up to it and jumps over it, allowing himself to free fall before a green helicopter arrives and Fanglongus sticks out to catch him as he takes off. "So long, suckers!"

"Everyone, we're about to crash land into the sea, brace yourselves!" Zane yelled from the bridge.

The Destiny's Bounty starts to descend at a very alarming speed as Kai and Cole grabbed hold of the railing before the ship lands into the ocean, creating a massive wave, which splatters across the deck as soon as Jay, Nya and Lloyd had just came onto there.

* * *

"By the grace of the First Spinjitzu Master." Dr. Yost said as he and Zane see them, including Kai and Cole drenched from the splash.

* * *

As soon as they made it to the docks outside of Ninjago, they start trying their best to do repairs on the Bounty.

* * *

In the bridge, Dr. Yost was picking up the scrolls that scattered along the ground during the crash before he came across one that was completely unrolled and looked at it.

* * *

On the beach, Zane turned to Dragon as he came up to him. "Pythor got the Fangblades. I had no choice, but to land the Bounty or else we all would have drowned."

"We still have to find the other two." Dragon replied.

"And I'm afraid there's even more bad news." Dr. Yost said as he came up to them with the scroll. "They're not in Ninjago. One's on an island called the Dark Island. And another is in uncharted waters."

"The Dark Island?" Kai asked.

"That name is not familiar to me." Zane replied.

"Because it is a forbidden tale." Dr. Yost soon unrolled the scroll. "This was found under the Ninjago Museum." He soon unrolled it as they all sit down. "'When the Great Devourer was entombed underneath the Lost City of Oroborus, fearing the worse, two of the Fangblades were both sent to separate islands, one of which is the Dark Island, west of Ninjago'. So, we have to get to the these islands."

"And how?" Jay asked, face covered in oil. "The attack has left the Bounty unable to fly."

"It's a ship, right?" Misako asked. "Can't it sail?"

"Well, it sailed all the way here, so no harm in having it sail to the islands." Zane replied.

* * *

Several minutes later, citizens were saying goodbye to the Ninja as they prepare to leave for the island. Ed and Edna were talking to Jay, who cleaned his face. "Now, promise me you'll eat your vegetables." Edna said.

"Mom!" Jay replied, embarrassed.

"Oh, I mean it. You get sluggish when you don't get enough vitamins."

"We got enough food to last us a week, Mrs Walker." Nya said.

"Oh, that's good."

Nearby, Cole is talking with his father. "I'm sorry I took off." He said.

"No, I'm sorry for not being there for your mother." Cole's father replied. "Be careful, Cole."

"I will, pop." They soon hug.

Thruster sounds was soon head and they see Samurai X landing and comes out of his mech. "So, I hear you're leaving." He said.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Kai asked.

Samurai X soon placed his hands on his helmet and takes it off, but the goggles were still on, covering his eyes. The removal of the helmet revealed that he has black hair. "The Serpentine don't know that the last two Fangblades are not in Ninjago. So, they'll probably be looking all over."

"I'm sure you'll take care of it." Lloyd said, coming up to them.

"Thank you, Green Ninja." Samurai X soon puts his helmet back on, gets in his mech and flies off.

"All aboard!" Dragon yelled. "I always wanted to say that."

The Destiny's Bounty soon takes off as the Ninja wave at their loved ones from the stern section. "Jay, did you make sure to pack clean underwear?" Edna asked.

"Yes!" Jay replied before realising. "Mom!" The others laugh at him.

* * *

In the middle of the sea, the Bounty moves along at a slow pace as the Ninja and Dragon look on before he soon heads down. "I wonder what's on the island?" Kai asked.

"An entirely new ecosystem?" Zane asked.

"Never before seen creatures?" Cole asked.

"Vegetables that taste like dessert?" Jay asked.

* * *

In the lower deck, Dr. Yost was looking at a journal with a pirate symbol on it as Dragon came in. "This used to be a pirate ship, right?" Dr. Yost asked. "Belonging to a Captain Jack Soto?"

"Of course." Dragon replied. "Lloyd found it in the middle of the Sea of Sand and it took us days to modify it once we removed the skeletons of the dead crew on board."

"Okay. Well, this looks like the last written down entry because the next page shows a big splatter of ink as if the ink spilt on it when the ship crashed. 'We have spent months searching for this fabled Island of Darkness, but all my eyes have seen is ocean. I fear my crew has given up, but I hold out hope that it exists. I just don-' The rest is covered by the ink."

"Well, we'll carry on his legacy and find the Dark Island. As well as find the last two Fangblades."

Misako soon comes down. "That might not happen." She said. "We have a problem."

* * *

On the deck, they come up to Lloyd as he looked at the bowel section from the starboard side. "The starboard side of the bowel section looks damaged!" He yelled, seeing water slowly leak into the Bounty.

"Damn it!" Dragon yelled. "Pythor did more damage than we thought." He soon turned to the other Ninja and Nya as they came out. "Zane, take the helm. Everyone, grab all heavy equipment we have and move it to the stern section."

"Yes, Master." They all reply and ran off.

* * *

In the lower deck, Kai, Jay, Cole, Nya, Lloyd, Dr. Yost and Misako start moving heavy things down to the stern section as water seeps in and they see a cabinet. "Jay, give me a hand with this thing." Kai said as water was still coming in and he comes up to the cabinet with his knees deep in the water.

"But I don't want to get wet." Jay replied. "I... I only have one pair of underwear."

"Just do it, Jay!" Lloyd yelled.

Jay growled as he soon went up to Kai and started helping him carry the cabinet as the hole soon became bigger and more water enters, splashing them. "Oh, I should've packed an extra pair of underwear." They start moving it out.


	9. Zane's Origin

They have been working from nightfall, past dawn till the sun was up fully, trying to bail water out as the Bounty moved along the ocean. "Oh, this is hopeless!" Kai yelled. "With this much water coming through this hole, we'll probably be sinking in about an hour's time and never be able to get to the Dark Island."

"Less yammering, more bailing!" Nya replied, splashing a bit of water at him before they continue bailing.

Zane soon dropped his bucket as he looked out of the hole. "What is it, Zane?" Dragon asked as he came up to him.

"I see something." Zane replied.

"Is it the Dark Island?" Cole asked.

"That's not the Dark Island. It's an island with a lighthouse on it." The Bounty soon comes up to it. "Brace yourselves!" It soon crashes onto the shore, knocking everyone down and making the hole even bigger.

"Oh, I should have brought an extra pair of underwear." Jay said as he got up, wet again.

* * *

They come out through the hole and look at the lighthouse. "Who would build a lighthouse, all the way out here?" Lloyd asked.

"I think it's more than a lighthouse." Zane replied as they start heading up the stairs.

They soon came up to the door where a camera soon turns to Zane. "Zane Julien and friends, access granted." A robotic voice said as the door soon opened up.

"I think I lived here." They soon head inside.

* * *

Inside the lighthouse, they come all the way up to the top, where they see what appears a pristine and clean living room. It had a bed, drawer and a fridge as well as some blueprints on a nearby table. "It's a lab." Jay said before opening the drawer, finds a few pairs of boxers and quickly grabs them, hiding them in his gi.

Lloyd soon looked at the blueprints and was surprised. "Zane, you should take a look at this." He said as Zane came up to him and saw the blueprints himself.

"No!" He yelled as he backed away, knocking some machinery down. "It can't be! No!"

"Zane?" Cole asked as they soon look at the blueprints and are shocked.

"You're a robot?" Kai asked.

"All this time and I never knew." He said as he pulls the top of his gi back and presses his right nipple, causing his chest to open up, revealing buttons and circuitry.

"I guess that explains why you're always acting weird." Jay replied.

"Yeah, and all those awkward things you've been doing." Lloyd said.

* * *

Several Weeks Earlier

Cole, wearing his pyjamas, pants down to his ankles as he reads a newspaper while sitting on a toilet. Zane soon entered, wearing his nightshirt. He obviously doesn't notice Cole as he goes up to the mirror and grabs a nearby comb as Cole sees him. "Do you mind?" He asked, embarrassingly.

* * *

Several Days Later

Nya and Jay were sitting on a couch as they watch Gone With the Wind. "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." The main character, Rhett Butler said, causing them to be teary eyed before laughter is heard and they turn to see it is Zane, laughing.

* * *

Several More Days Later

Kai, in his pyjamas, walks up to the fridge, yawning before opening it. He soon placed his hand inside and touched what he finds out is Zane's arm. "Wah!" He yelled. "Holy baloney!"

Zane was inside, in his nightshirt, eating a sandwich. "I'm sorry, I consumed the last of the deli meat." He said before picking up a block of cheese. "Cheese?"

* * *

Another Several Days Later

Lloyd, in a shower is washing his hair, humming as he did so. But before he could continue, the shower curtain opens up, revealing Zane, naked. "Hey, someone's in here!" Lloyd yelled. But Zane didn't listen as he gets in making Lloyd move aside and watch as Zane starts showering himself.

* * *

Present

"The reason I never had a sense of humour was because my funny switch is not on." Zane said, seeing a switch labelled 'Humour' before turning it. He soon stood up and closed his chest before dancing about as quirky kazoo music was heard from his voice and he starts dancing. "#Hello, my baby. Hello, my honey. Hello, my ragtime gal. Send me a kiss by wire.#"

Jay and Lloyd laugh as Zane quickly opened his chest again and turned the 'Humour' switch off, sighing and closed his chest again before looking down while he fixes his gi. "Uh, it just makes you special." Cole said, coming up to him. "You're still the same Zane, just more gears."

"What do you mean?" Zane stood up and pushed Cole back. "I'm a machine! Not human!"

"No matter what you're made of, you're still like a brother to us." Kai said.

"Really?"

"I bet it makes you an even better ninja." Lloyd said.

"You're a Nindroid!" Jay said, excitedly.

"Nindroid?" Zane asked, confused.

"Half ninja, half android."

"Hey, Zane, come and take a look at this." Dr. Yost said as Zane comes up to him, seeing a package. "It's got your name on it."

Zane comes up to the package and opens it, revealing what looks like a real falcon, but has its chest open, revealing to be a robot as well. He gets it out and sees a small chip underneath it. He places the falcon down to get the chip out and inserts it into the robotic falcon's components. The chest immediately closes as the falcon squawks before flying up to a perch and its eyes let out glowing blue projection beams, projecting into an elderly man, with a white coat, blue shirt, green chinos and black boots. "This message is intended for my son, Zane Julien." The old man said. "Zane, I have left three very important items in this lab, the first is of course the falcon, playing this message, the second is components to repair the ship that you arrived to this lighthouse in." A table soon opened up, revealing a small robot, who moves up to a button and presses it, revealing a lot of metal, nails and many tools. "The last is the green Fangblade, found underneath the floorboards of this lighthouse." A floorboard comes up and a pedestal comes out, revealing a green Fangblade. "Protect it from the Serpentine. Don't let them release the Great Devourer. And remember, you were built to protect those who cannot protect themselves." The projection ends as the falcon chirps and lands on top of Zane.

"Father." Zane said as he suddenly sheds a tear and sees a photo of himself, the robot falcon and the elderly man.

"At least he saved us half the trouble of finding the other Fangblades." Jay replied as he picked it up.

"Well, let's start repairing the Bounty." Nya said as they look at the components.

* * *

Aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd and Dr. Yost move some components to the left thruster as Kai uses his fire power to weld it in place. "That should do it." Lloyd said.

* * *

Inside the bridge, Nya and Jay check navigations before Jay notices a flashing red light nearby. "What the-" He asked himself as he saw it was underneath the navigation screen and kneels underneath it, finding a tracking device. "Shit!"

"What?" Nya asked.

"They could be tracking us." He shoots a lightning bolt at the tracking device, destroying it. "We gotta hurry!" They soon head out to tell the others.

* * *

In Ninjago, Pythor sighed as Skales came up to him. "They found the tracking device." He said. "Guess we'll have to wait."

* * *

Two days later, the repairs were complete as Lloyd soon turned the helm to the right, turning the Bounty around and it takes off. On board the Bounty, Zane is looking at the falcon as it is perched on the railing before turning his head, which the falcon does the same. When he moved his head back in shock, the falcon did the same before he soon started flapping his arms like a bird as the falcon did the same. "You really are a curious one, little friend." He said.

"Land ho!" Lloyd said over the speakers as everyone sees an island in the distance.

"The Dark Island."

"It looks beautiful." Misako said.

"Don't be fooled by its appearance." Dr. Yost replied. "There's more to the island than just looking for the last Fangblade.

"Let's hope we find it before the Serpentine plan to come after us." Dragon said. "Lloyd, land the Bounty."

"Yes, Uncle." Lloyd replied.

* * *

The Bounty lands on the beach on the Dark Island and everyone gets off it. In the trees, there was a man with long red hair and a beard. The man soon moved back.


	10. The Dark Island

Half an hour later, they hide the Bounty in the sand as Misako looks at a map as Lloyd came up to her. "Any idea where the Fangblade is?" He asked.

"Not really." Misako replied. "Guess we'll have to look around."

"I agree, let's split up and search around the island." Dragon said as he came up to them. "Kai, Zane, Lloyd, head into the forest. Jay, Cole, see whatever food you find. The rest of us will try to find some leaves to cover the rest of the Bounty." They soon start to take off in different directions.

* * *

Several minutes later, Kai, Zane and Lloyd move along the jungle as they hear sounds of bird calling. "Seems peaceful so far." Kai said as they move along.

* * *

Back at the beach, Jay and Cole walk along it as they try to look for some food. "So, how was the date?" Cole asked.

"With who?" Jay asked.

"Nya, man."

"Oh, it didn't end really well. She spilt my drink and we nearly kissed."

"Aw, that's such a sad explanation."

"Let's just concentrate on finding food?" They soon come up to a palm tree and sees some coconuts. "Hey, those are coconuts."

"Let me bring them down." Cole gets out his scythe, moves up to the tree and strikes it. Several coconuts come out before one lands on Cole's head and Jay laughs.

* * *

Back in the jungle, Nya, Dragon, Misako and Dr. Yost walk along before Dragon has them stop and kneels down to find footprints in the mud. "These footprints look recent." He said.

"Someone else is here?" Nya asked.

"And judging from these tracks, they lead further on." Dr. Yost replied.

"And I found his campsite." Misako said, pointing up to a treehouse.

* * *

Further ahead, Kai, Zane and Lloyd continued to move along before Kai soon stepped on a vine that was placed like a wire trap. It snaps and a net made of wood, leaves and vines fell on top of them. "What the hell?" Lloyd asked as they soon got out.

Pretty soon, something lands in front of them. They looked to see it is the young man with long red hair over his shoulders and a very long beard. He looked about the Ninja's age. He was wearing only torn blue pants and holding a rock, carved into an axe blade and tied to a branch with a vine. "Hold it right there!" He yelled as he grabbed hold of Lloyd. "Drop them! The weapons, now!"

Kai was about to get his sword out when Zane holds his hands out "Wait!" He yelled. "We didn't know there is anyone on the island."

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

The man sighed as he lets go of Lloyd and looks at him. "The legend is true." He said.

"Legend?" Lloyd asked.

"Come with me to my camp and I'll explain if you want to." The man replied as he walks away as they soon follow him. As they follow him, they notice a purple snake tattoo on his back. "And don't mind the tattoo."

* * *

Pretty soon, they come up to the treehouse before the man sees Nya, Dragon, Misako and Dr. Yost and held his axe out as Dragon holds his staff out and Nya poised. "What are you doing here?!"

"Wait!" Kai yelled, coming up to him. "They're with us!"

The man soon lowered his axe as Dragon did so as well before Cole and Jay come up to them. "Master, you wouldn't believe how much food we found!" Jay yelled, holding some fruit and coconuts before seeing the man. "Whoa!" Jay soon dropped the food in his hand.

"More friends?" The man asked Lloyd.

"They are." He replied. "But, how do you know I'm the Green Ninja?"

The man soon held out his hand and sand appeared out of it. "Sand?" Dragon asked.

He fires the blast of sand at a vine, bringing it down before he pulls it down, revealing a big ladder. "Up you go." He said as they start climbing up the ladder with Jay picking the fruit up before joining them as the man keeps an eye out before he also climbs up.

* * *

The treehouse was well built out of wood, vines, rocks, ship parts and sand. There was a made shower, a rock carved fireplace in the middle, rock carved bowls, some shelves made from wood and vines, some weapons made from wood, rocks and vines and the roof was made from wood and leaves as they look around. "Wow, this guy made a great house." Jay said.

"Not really my favourite thing, but it was the only way to survive as well as avoid them." The man placed the ladder aside.

"Who 'them'?" Misako asked.

"The Stone Army."

"The Stone Army?"

"Forces of an evil spirit, called the Overlord, before his defeat."

"So, who are you?" Zane asked.

"My name is Geoff. Geoff Sanders."

"The missing artefact recovery expert?" Dr. Yost asked.

"Correct."

"And your Elemental Power is Sand?" Dragon asked.

"Of course. My powers awoke on my 7th week on this island."

"Could he be-?"

"How long have you been here?" Nya asked.

"Coming up to my 10th month." Geoff pointed to a nearby tree with many scratches on it. "A business partner of mine left me on this island over an artefact."

"That seems rough." Kai said. "I'm Kai, by the way. This is my sister, Nya." He points to Nya.

"Lloyd Garmadon." Lloyd said before pointing to his mother and uncle. "My mother Misako and my uncle Dragon Wu."

"I am Zane." Zane said.

"Name's Cole." Cole said.

"I'm Jay." Jay said.

"And I'm-" Dr. Yost is soon cut off.

"I know who you are, Dr. Yost." Geoff replied.

Kai soon notices a tea bag. "What's in there?" He asked.

"Traveler's Tea. Once brewed, it can take you anywhere. But, I don't have a kettle."

"How about this?" Jay asked, noticing a chest.

"You don't want to know." Jay just opens it, screams and closes it, covering his nose. "I told you so."

"Light a match!"

"Lack of oxygen inside won't burn whatever smell that is." Zane said.

"It's describing the bad smell, Zane!"

"Oh."

"The Fangblade!" Lloyd said, noticing a blue Fangblade on the shelf. "You saved us the trouble of finding it."

"Perfect, now we can all head home." Jay replied, before noticing a broken helmet. "That's an interesting helmet."

"That was the helmet used to control the Stone Army. Without it, they roam free."

"How well do you know about the Overlord?" Dr. Yost asked.

Geoff grabs a nearby book. "Found among many things on this island." He soon opened it. "'Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master-'"

"We've heard the story a hundred times!" Lloyd cuts him off.

"Please, no interruptions. But, if you insist, that is only half the story. 'In Ninjago, there has always been balance between good and evil. So you know about how the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago, what if I were to tell you, in order for there to be light, there must be shadow. And within shadow, there is darkness. The blackest of darkness that existed from the very beginning, an evil spirit called the Overlord.'"

"Did you know about this, Master?" Zane asked.

"I had hoped, if I had kept the secret, that name would never be spoken again." Dragon replied.

"'The balance was at stake and their battle could have gone on for eternity. Each side powerful, neither could conquer the other. Until the Overlord created his indestructible warriors, the Stone Army. The Spinjitzu Master did what he could but he knew he would soon be defeated. So instead of losing the war, he used whatever power he had left to divide Ninjago in two. It was at that moment, the Overlord was sealed within the darkness.' Luckily for me, other than the Stone Warriors being around the island, there has been no trace of the Overlord."

"But, what does the Overlord have to do with the Fangblades?" Kai asked.

"He managed to fuse himself with a regular snake, which I am sure you know who I'm talking about."

"The Great Devourer." Dragon said. "So, he's the reason the Devourer was big and why my brother has a wicked heart."

"There is a way to defeat it." Geoff grabs a scroll from the shelf and opens it, showing four ninja, shining light on a green ninja. "'The power to defeat the Great Devourer lies within the Green Ninja. The true power of the Green Ninja can only be unlocked when his four protectors find their own pure elemental powers.'"

"We already got them, in the form of the Golden Weapons." Zane said as he and the others get them out to show them.

"This shows something greater than the Golden Weapons. The Temple of Light, where the Golden Weapons were forged. I thought it had only existed in legends until I came across it during my 2nd week on this island. It's where I found the books and the scrolls, regarding the Green Ninja."

"But, how come do we have to listen to this?" Kai asked.

"Because it's important, Kai. Also, 'For once the Green Ninja finds the instrument of peace, his protecters will insert the Golden Weapons in pedestals around him and he will strike the instrument and know the power of the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master'. You'll also be able to invoke the power of the Golden Dragon, an ancient fighting style only practised by the First Spinjitzu Master."

"Jealous?" Lloyd sarcastically asked the other Ninja.

"Wait a minute." Kai said. "Geoff, this all sounds too good to be true. What's the catch?"

"The catch is the temple could be anywhere on the island." Geoff replied. "And without my help, it could take you weeks to find it."

"You know where it is?" Dragon asked.

"Of course. But, it's starting to get dark. The Stone Army mostly hunt at night. I'll take you there in the morning. And sleep here, they can't see me from up here."

"So, I guess the Bounty is useless." Zane said.

"You could still use it for other things, but you'll all have to sleep up here. The sand around here is soft to sleep on, so we'll have scoop up some for you all."

"I guess so." Dragon said.

Lloyd soon looked at the tea bag. "Traveler's Tea." He said to himself.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was at the table inside the Bounty as most of the food was either from the Dark Island or the kitchen. "I really missed a well cooked meal." Geoff said.

"Well, I love it when it's Zane's night to cook." Jay replied.

"Hey, I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder the other night." Cole said.

"That's because it glued our mouths shut." Lloyd replied.

"You really thought Jay was speechless all throughout dinner?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, please don't make that again." Jay said as Zane came in, holding a cooked chicken.

"Dinner is served." He said, laying the chicken down on the table. Everyone looked at Zane, who is wearing a pink apron with flowers on it over his ninja gi and started laughing at him. "What's so funny?"

"Zane, you look ridiculous!" Geoff yelled as he soon fell back, still laughing.

"You're wearing a-" Nya couldn't continue due to laughing so much, but they immediately stopped. "Even I wouldn't wear that."

"You laugh because I take steps to ensure I am clean after cooking?" Zane asked as he took the apron off.

"No, we laugh because you came out wearing that ridiculous apron!" Lloyd replied.

"Oh, I guess, even after finding out I'm an android, we don't share the same sense of humour." He soon sat down and took a bite of a piece of pear.

"Wait, he's a robot?" Geoff asked.

"A nindroid." Jay replied as they soon started eating dinner.

* * *

Around midnight, in Geoff's treehouse, Geoff looks from a nearby post to see some completely black warriors, with red straw hats and armour, armed with swords and crossbows. "So, those are Stone Warriors." Dragon said.

"Yeah." Geoff replied. "Like I said, they mostly hunt at night. And they're indestructible."

* * *

 **(A/N: Had to edit it a bit because, the whole group meeting Geoff would be boring)**


	11. The Temple of Light

Three hours later, everyone was asleep on sand beds before Lloyd woke up and saw Geoff, at the fireplace as it was lit with the rock bowl over it before coming up to him. "Hey." He said, noticing him. "Can't sleep?"

"No, not really." Lloyd replied as he sat down and took in some warmth from the fire. "You?"

"It's what I really almost do every day. Wake up after 3 hours of sleep, walk up to a creek, collect some water, light a fire and boil it so I can drink it or shower myself."

"That all you did?"

"No, I found this book amongst others in the Temple of Light." Geoff shows Lloyd an ancient book with what looks a tree on the front of it. "It is here, on this island, that a cave nearby predicts the future."

"Future? Like what?"

Geoff tests the water before removing it from the fire and uses some of it to extinguish the fire. As the steam rises from the extinguished fire, Geoff quietly sighed. "Most endings only lead to new beginnings. I know that the Great Devourer will be released upon the world again, I know you will reach your inner potential. And Ninjago will never be the same again."

"Inner potential?"

"You are the grandson of the First Spinjitzu Master, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"When the time is right, I will show you what I mean. Now, try to get some rest."

"Okay." Lloyd soon heads back to his sand bed as Geoff sips some water and wash his face.

* * *

Several hours later, Geoff, the Ninja, Nya, Dragon, Misako and Dr. Yost move along the jungle as Geoff uses his axe to cut some vines away. "How much longer?" Jay asked.

"Not long." Geoff replied. "Only a few minutes."

Growling was soon heard as they look around. "What was that?" Dr. Yost asked.

"Hide." They quickly hide in some bushes as they see a Stone Warrior coming up to another one with four arms. "That one is General Kozu, I've been avoiding him since the day the helmet broke."

They start speaking in a language not familiar to them. "What are they saying?" Misako asked.

"'We sense more intruders on this island, General' is what the soldier is saying. 'Find them immediately and the other one at once' is what General Kozu said."

"Then our presence on the island cannot be hidden for much longer." Dragon said.

Kozu and the warrior walk away as Geoff waves to them. "Let's go." They soon came across a mountain with many parts of the wall removed. "It's at the top of this mountain. Hope no one is afraid of heights." Geoff starts climbing up as the others follow him.

* * *

As they climb up the mountain, Misako almost falls, but Dragon catches her and they look down. "Did Geoff really climb all this way up?" Misako asked before engine sounds were heard.

They look to see many vehicles with the Stone Warriors inside. "Geoff!" Dragon yelled.

Geoff looks down and sees the warriors. "Damn!" He yelled. "We gotta move!"

They start quickly climbing up the mountain before Geoff makes it to the top and helps Lloyd and Jay up before they help him get the others up before they soon look on to see a temple. "The Temple of Light." Lloyd said.

Dr. Yost looks down to see the Stone Warriors are almost near as Lloyd held his hand out to conjure an energy ball and fires it, knocking a vehicle off. "Inside, now!" Dr. Yost yelled as they head up to the temple doors and Geoff and Cole push them open.

* * *

In the Temple of Light, they look at some murals on the walls as Nya, Misako and Dr. Yost close the doors. "Guys, check this out." Jay said. "It's us!"

"Impossible." Kai said. "It's everything we've ever done!"

"Uniting as one." Cole said, seeing a mural with the Ninja on the Bounty, meeting Kai for the first time. "The Underworld." The next mural shows Kai, holding the handle burning Leo sword as he charges at Garmadon. "Even now." He points to a mural of all of them, with Geoff behind them and Cole pointing.

"How could it all be here?" Zane asked.

"Destiny." Lloyd replied.

"And here's what you need to do." Geoff said, showing them a mural of four of the Ninja in a circle while Lloyd is in the middle.

They come up to the middle where there were four pedestals, in a circle as Geoff moves some some dust away from near the closest pedestal. "Symbols." Kai said.

"Yes. For your animal symbols. Lion. Tiger. Bear. And Octopus."

"And the centre?" Lloyd asked, looking at a symbol.

"Dragon."

Lloyd soon looked up to see a bell above him. "The bell! It's an instrument."

"Good! You guys must insert the Golden Weapons into your respective pedestals."

They come up to each pedestal with their respective animal symbol and colour before placing the Golden Weapons in each of them. "Ready for this?"

"Bring it!" Cole replied as Lloyd soon ran up to the Bear pedestal, jumps onto it and moves to the bell, kicking it and it rings.

A light soon surrounds Lloyd as he lands on the ground. "Whoa! What's happening?"

"What is supposed to happen." Dragon said.

The Golden Weapons immediately melt and start moving along the walls of the temple as gold lines appear around them and the murals. Outside, a gold beam shoots up into space. Back inside, a beam from the bell hits Lloyd before it moves to a nearby crystal and it reflects off many crystals in the temple. The light soon hits the Lion pedestal, turning Kai's gi into robes as the remains of the Sword of Fire turns into a handle. The light then moves on, hitting the Bear pedestal, turning Cole's gi into robes, similar to Kai's as the remains of the Scythe of Quakes turns into a handle. The light then moves on, hitting the Octopus pedestal, turning Jay's gi into robes as well as the remains of the Nunchucks of Lightning turn into a handle. And finally, the light then moves on, hitting the Tiger pedestal, turning Zane's gi into robes as well as the remains of the Shurikens of Ice turn into a handle before Lloyd soon floats in the air and spins around as the Ninja's handle immediately ignited, turning them into their respective elemental blades. "Now, send him your powers!" Geoff yelled.

They aim their blades at Lloyd and shoot their powers at him as a form of a golden dragon soon appeared and Lloyd lands on the ground, also in robes. "Lloyd!" Misako yelled as the light dispersed and the sound of the doors being forced open is heard.

They look to see the Stone Warriors have made it up to the entrance as Lloyd got up. "They're here!" Dr. Yost yelled.

"Let 'em have it!" Lloyd yelled.

The Stone Warriors split up as a couple go after Geoff. "Ninjago!" Geoff yelled as he does a yellow tornado, knocking them back and Nya, Dragon, Misako and Dr. Yost are surprised.

"You can use Spinjitzu?" Nya asked as Geoff disperses.

"Learnt it from the scrolls."

A bunch of Stone Warriors come at Kai, but he stabs his Elemental Blade into the ground before moving around them, surrounding them in fire before he strikes them all down. "I love this!" He yelled.

Some Stone Warriors charge at Jay, with some spears before he tilts back and blocks the spears with his Elemental Blade, sending currants of electricity through to the others, knocking them all down. "Shocking." He said.

Four Stone Warriors come at Zane as he soon climbed up the pedestal and they climb up each other before Zane jumps down, striking their backs with his Elemental Blade, creating a frozen totem pole before kicking it, breaking it apart and they fall down. "Brain freezes?" He asked.

Some Stone Warriors come at Cole as he remains still, holding his Elemental Blade before he stabs the ground, cracking the ground around them before dirt soon appeared, burying them. Cole laughed as he took his blade out, turns around and moonwalks up to them, jumping on each of their heads before dancing a bit. "#Billie Jean is not my lover.#" Cole sings. "#She's just a girl who claims that I am the one. But the kid is not my son. Hee hee!#" He soon spins and just stands on his toes.

The rest of the Stone Army soon arrived as everyone got ready, but Lloyd comes in front of them. "My turn!" He yelled. The Stone Warriors look on as Lloyd begins to form a ball of energy, which immediately turns gold and holds his hands out, forming a golden dragon.

"Retreat!" Kozu yelled as they soon take off.

"Perhaps good will win after all." Misako said.

Dragon soon turned to Geoff. "Geoff, we can't thank you enough for this." He said. "I want to ask you something-"

"Come with you?" Geoff cut him off. "Of course. I've been on this island too long."

"More than that. Since you know Spinjitzu and you have elemental powers, I want to make you the Yellow Ninja." This shocks everyone. "Will you accept?"

Geoff scoffed and smiled. "I'm in."

"Thank you. Now, let us begin your training."

"And Master, before we leave, I want to show Lloyd something."


	12. The Cave of Nigebrodne

Half an hour later, Geoff smiles as he had just dodged some planks and the training course retracts into the deck as Lloyd comes up to him, holding yellow robes, similar to the Elemental Robes. "You're very good." He said. "I guess being on the island is like your own training course."

"Of course." Geoff replied. "That looks like an Elemental Robe."

"Yeah, I'm kind of an expert on sewing." Lloyd hands Geoff the robe.

"Thanks."

"And take a shower, have a haircut, and maybe even get rid of that big beard."

"I'll try my best." Geoff soon heads inside.

Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole soon came out as they passed Geoff. They were all wearing beachwear. "Where's he going?" Zane asked. He was wearing a light blue shirt with white flowers on it and cream coloured shorts on.

"He's gonna get cleaned up and will look like one of us soon." Lloyd replied. "What about you? All dressed up for the beach."

"We're gonna practice our new Elemental Blades." Kai replied, wearing red and black swim shorts.

"And some witty quips." Jay said, wearing a blue tank top and black and white swim shorts.

"Want to come?" Cole asked, wearing black swim shorts.

"No, I didn't bring any swimming trunks." Lloyd replied. "Besides, I'll wait for Geoff. He said he wanted to show me some cave in the jungle."

"Okay." They soon walk away.

* * *

Several minutes later, a coconut had just been frozen from being hit by Zane's Elemental Blade and landed in the ocean with a big splash as Kai soon got his out. "Order up!" He yelled as he ignites it. "Coconut cream pie, served well done." Cole, using a nearby tree and a big rubber band as a slingshot, pulls it back before putting a coconut on and lets it go. Kai soon fired at it, destroying it. They cheer as they see the smoke from the coconut before it fades away.

"It is good to have better powers." Zane said as Kai puts his Elemental Blade away.

"Yep, you're right." Jay replied. "And since we've all been working on our witty quips to follow every cool thing we do, I say we've got the upcoming battle against the Serpentine in the bag! Or should I say..." Jay soon got out his Elemental Blade and ignited it as he winked to Cole, who pulls the tree back before putting a coconut on and lets it go. "...I'd be shocked if we lose!" Jay soon fired at it, destroying it and laughs.

Geoff, Lloyd and Dragon come up to them, with Geoff wearing the yellow Elemental Robes as well as having short hair, covering his ears and clean shaven, but with cuts on the right side, covered with pieces of toilet paper. "Be wary of overconfidence, Ninja." Dragon said as they came up to them. "While it is true you have better powers, we must not get reckless when we go after Pythor."

"Yes, Master." They all reply.

"So, when do we leave?" Kai asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Geoff replied. "After I've shown Lloyd the cave in the jungle I was talking about."

"Have you been shaving with a piece of mirror?" Jay asked, teasingly.

"How can you shave with a piece of mirror?" Zane asked.

"It was an expression, Zane."

"What do you want?" Geoff asked. "I've never shaved before."

"That breath." Cole said. "Did you use my mouthwash?"

"It was laying there. Master Wu even let me use his toothpaste, plus a toothbrush I found tape to the pipes. Still packaged."

"What!?" Jay asked. "That was my spare toothbrush! My name was clearly written on it!"

"Toothbrush or package?" They soon laugh a bit. "Anyway, I'm gonna show Lloyd what I've been talking about."

"Prepare yourselves for tomorrow." Dragon said to the Ninja as Geoff and Lloyd head into the jungle. "We leave at dawn."

* * *

In the jungle, Geoff and Lloyd move along the path as Lloyd turned to Geoff, who removes the pieces of toilet paper off his face. "So, where are you taking me?" He asked.

"Remember the other night I told you that most endings only lead to new beginnings?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah."

They soon stop in front of a tree that looks like it is out of the ground as roots are seen, leaving an opening. "This is the cave I was talking about. The Cave of Nigebrodne tells how most of them end or lead to a new beginning."

"The tree?"

"Yes, you must enter it. Alone."

"I'm afraid."

"Control your fear. You are the Chosen One."

"What's in there?"

"Only what you take with you." Lloyd soon enters the cave as Geoff looks on. "Your path to the Golden Power continues on from there. Believe what you see in the cave."

* * *

In the cave, Lloyd moves along the path before briefly stopping as he looked at himself. His Elemental Robes were replaced with a black and green kimono before noticing a nearby reflection of himself. He is wearing the kimono, but his face was wrinkled and his hair was very short and white. He felt his face as his reflection did the same. His face was normal and his hair was still long and blonde, but the reflection's face wasn't. "I look like an old man." He said before his reflection soon points left, indicating Lloyd to continue on and he does so as the reflection left at the same time Lloyd did.

He soon comes up to what appears to be a wide open space of the cave as there was no other opening around it. The surroundings soon changed into the city of Ouroboros with a night sky. There was soon two figures appearing in the middle. One was restraining the other. The one being restrained was Pythor. The other one restraining him had literally black skin, four arms, armour, a helmet with a bone on it and black pants. Lloyd recognised his face. Pythor was about to leave, but Oni soon grabbed hold of him. "You shall stay to see what you have done." He said, using all his arms to entrap him.

"Let me go, you fool!" Pythor yelled as the ground keeps on crumbling. "Don't you see? It's underneath us!"

Oni soon starts tightening his grip and forced Pythor to look on. "This is our destiny." Pythor screams and Oni suddenly turns to where Lloyd was, as if he was watching the whole thing being real. "You must do everything in your power to stop the Great Devourer. Go, Ninja, go." The ground soon fully opened up when a big dark green and white snake emerged from underneath it.

The snake stops as it soon looked down, opening its front fins and hissing at them. "NO!"

The snake soon swooped down where Oni and Pythor and consumes not only them, but the ground around them. "Father!" Lloyd yelled as he ran at the spot before the snake disappears along with the kimono. Lloyd looked at himself to see his Elemental Robes were there again before looking forward. "My father would die?"

* * *

Lloyd comes out of the cave as Geoff sees him. "Well?" He asked.

"Nothing." Lloyd lied.

"Nothing? The cave never lies."

"As I said, I found nothing." Lloyd soon walked away and Geoff looked on.

* * *

Outside, the Ninja had just gotten back into their Elemental Robes as they see Lloyd pass by. "Lloyd?" Dragon asked as Lloyd passes by.

"Are you okay, son?" Misako asked, but he passes by her, looking on in concern.

* * *

Later that night, in Geoff's campsite, Lloyd moves about in his sleep, gasping as he did so. "Father, no." He said before soon gasping again as he opens his eyes and sat up. He looked to see his friends were all still asleep before moving the blanket off and gets up. He looks at the two Fangblades and sighed before turning to the Bounty, still hidden in the sand. "I'm sorry, guys." He soon walks away.

* * *

As dawn broke, the peace and serenity of this beautiful Dark Island morning was shattered by the bellow, of a wild animal. "GARMADON!" Geoff yelled, very loudly. The Ninja, Dragon, Misako and Dr. Yost immediately woke up at the sound of Geoff's scream as he looks around. "Lloyd's gone, he took most of my antidotes! And my brew of Traveler's Tea!"

"The Fangblades are gone as well." Dr. Yost replied as he sees the spot where they should be.

"It gets even worse." Kai said, looking through the binoculars. "The Bounty's gone."

"What?" Dragon asked as he takes the binoculars and looks through them. "He's probably going after the Serpentine by himself."

"It's all my fault." Geoff said.

"What do you mean?"

"I showed him something."

* * *

Several minutes later, they come up to the Cave of Nigebrodne. "The Cave of Nigebrodne end most stories or lead to new ones. I showed it to Lloyd just yesterday and he went in. But, he never told me what he saw."

"It might have involved Oni." Zane said.

"Now the question is: How are we gonna get off the island?" Jay asked.

"And I blame you, Geoff." Kai said, pushing him down. "If you hadn't showed Lloyd this stupid cave, he never would've left!"

"Enough!" Dragon yelled. "If one is to blame, all is to blame. You will apologise to Geoff at once."

"Yes, Master." He soon turned to Geoff. "Geoff, I'm sorry.

"Don't worry about it." Geoff said as he got up.

"I'm sure we'll find a way off this island." Dragon reassured them.

"Actually, there is. But, I never got a chance to get it ready, because I can't build pretty well."


	13. Taking the Fight to the Serpentine

In the sky, Lloyd has some rope tied to the helm as he looked at a kettle. "Traveler's Tea, locate my father." He said, pouring it and purple tea comes out, creating a black hole. "Father, if you can hear me, I request your assistance. A can of worms has been opened. The Serpentine have been freed."

A black hand comes out of a portal as a familiar face is seen. Pretty soon, Oni came out as Lloyd backed away. Oni looked a bit different, something was sticking out underneath his arms and he had armour. "Lloyd." He said as he got out.

"Dad."

"The Serpentine are out?"

"They are. They are going to unleash the Great Devourer."

"The very snake that bit me."

"Dad, what happened to you?"

"Time in the Dark Realm had changed me." He soon revealed what was hiding underneath his arms. They were another pair of arms.

"Four arms? Just like in the Cave of Nigebrodne."

"The same cave I went to years ago?"

"I saw you, restraining an Anacondrai, called Pythor. Before the Great Devourer consumes you both."

"Well, I saw that I would end up corrupted and in the Dark Realm. After I saw it, I didn't believe it, and the Devourer's venom, which ran in my veins took control. The only thing I had to do was use my kettle of Traveler's Tea that I brought with me. And I ended up in the Underworld as a result, where I took control of the skeleton army after defeating Samukai for this helmet."

"They're planning on using four Fangblades to release it in the city of Ouroboros. My friends and I managed to get the last two, they have the others."

"And, where are the others?"

"I left them on the Dark Island."

"What?"

"It's for their own safety. Pythor and the Serpentine are probably hiding with the other two, somewhere in Ninjago and I'm going to find them, if you wish to help me."

"Well, taking them both back would be dangerous alone as they might be protected by his top generals. Even if we could steal them, you don't know where they are."

Lloyd soon came up to the radar. "I'll do a sonar sweep of Ninjago." A few beeps are heard. "Nothing. I'll try 20 feet below." A beep was soon heard as the radar soon came out, projecting below ground to see many holes.

"The tombs have been interconnected, making a massive underground fortress. They must be here." Oni points to the fortress.

"The Mountain of a Million Steps which was used as the Constrictai tomb is closer. We'll be there by noon." Lloyd soon pulls the rope away and moves the helm around. "Mom misses you, you know."

"Does she?"

"She left a few years after you did to try and find a way to purify you."

"How is she doing?"

"She's okay."

* * *

On the Dark Island, the Ninja, Nya, Misako, Dr. Yost and Geoff come up to a gate made of bamboo before Geoff pushes it open, revealing a campsite. "What is this place?" Nya asked.

"The Stone Army's camp." Geoff replied. "Don't worry about them, they're probably looking for us now."

"So, where are the pieces you said would be?" Kai asked.

"Right here." Geoff shows the whole campsite. "Just don't know what to do with them."

"Haven't you tried a raft?" Jay asked.

"No, it wouldn't work, so I just waited, hoping to be rescued one day."

"Then we know what to do." Cole said.

"The Tornado of Creation?" Zane asked.

"What is that?" Geoff asked.

"You'll see." Dragon replied.

"Fire!" Kai yelled as he did Spinjitzu.

"Earth!" Cole yelled as he did Spinjitzu.

"Lightning!" Jay yelled as he did Spinjitzu.

"Ice!" Zane yelled as he did Spinjitzu.

They soon form together, creating the Tornado of Creation as the others back away. "Ninjago!" They all yelled as they suck in many parts of the camp, including some machinery nearby to create a 4 seated vehicle.

"Wow." Dr. Yost said as the Ninja disperse and they look on.

"What do we call it?" Geoff asked.

"How about the 'Ultra Sonic Raider'?" Cole asked.

"I like it, but we're on an island."

"Well, let's hope there's a hovercraft mode."

"But, that's a 4 seater, and there is 9 of us." Misako said.

Roaring was soon heard as they look up to see a four headed dragon, flying down to them. "Rocky!" Cole yelled. "Our dragons are back!"

The dragon soon lands as Geoff was amazed at the sight of one. "It appears dragons go through a metamorphosis when they reach adulthood." Zane replied.

"Well, they couldn't have come at a better time."

* * *

Several minutes later, the USR comes up to the beach as many knocked down trees were behind it before Jay looks at a button. "I hope it's this one." He said, pressing it.

The USR's main compartment raises up as the wheels start moving closer as Geoff, Nya, Dragon, Misako and Dr. Yost were on the dragon before the wheels on the Ultra Sonic Raider soon join together before a pontoon skirt comes down and a rudder appears on the back on the USR. "Hovercraft mode, engaged." A robotic voice said.

"Here we go!" Jay yelled, moving the controls forward as the USR soon speeds along the ocean, causing him to whoop, in excitement.

"We'll be at Ninjago in no time!" Dr. Yost yelled as the dragon soon takes off with Geoff holding onto the reins.

* * *

The Bounty arrives at the Mountain of a Million Steps before the anchor soon struck near the 999,963rd step and Lloyd and Oni soon saw multiple piles of dirt around it. "What a mess!" Lloyd yelled, coming up to the railing. "What are they up to?" They immediately got off and head into the base of the mountain.

* * *

Several minutes later, Lloyd and Oni climb down the rope left earlier by Pythor before landing and see the murals. "Nothing out of the ordinary." Oni said.

"Wait." Lloyd comes up to a mural that looks like a ninja hood. "This one looks recent." He touches the mural, which moves back and the wall around the mural opens up, revealing a passage way. "Let's go." They both soon head down the path.

* * *

Underground, Lloyd and Oni come across what looks like an underground arena with a lot of Serpentine. The generals were all together. "So, what happens when the Great Devourer is unleashed?" The Fangpyre leader's left head asked.

"Will it really consume everything?" The right head asked.

"I hope so." Skalidor replied. "If only to teach the surface dwellers a lesson for locking us underground for so many years."

"Who knows if the legend is even true?" The Venomari leader asked. "I, for one, am curious to see what happens."

Soon, a Constrictai comes up and whispers to Pythor, who listens. "It seems we have unexpected visitors." He said. "Keep alert."

"They know we're here." Oni whispered to his son before Lloyd pulled out his sword.

"Let's go." Lloyd replied before they soon jump off the platform and lands on the ground, poising as the Serpentine start coming at them, laughing as they also held out weapons.

"Ready to fight?"

"You betcha." They soon charge at the Serpentine in different sides. Lloyd blocks a Venomari's custom made sword before it opens its mouth as Lloyd quickly tilts back, letting the venom hit a Hypnobrai, causing it to scream in fear.

Raiden soon came up behind Lloyd, grabs hold of him and handcuffs him. "Dad!" He yelled.

Oni turned to see his son being restrained before being restrained himself by a Hypnobrai and two Constrictais. "Hello, intriguing fellow." Pythor said as he came up to Lloyd and Oni. "Like the new robes. Ah, and you've brought an old chum along too."

"Been a long time, Pythor." Oni replied.

"How nice of you to bring the last Fangblades here."

"How do you know?" Lloyd asked

"Oh, I believe Skalidor can answer that."

"When one of my forces spotted you enter, we decided to have a little look around." Skalidor said as he and a couple of Constrictai came up to Pythor. Skalidor and one of the Constrictai were holding the Fangblades.

"Anything else?"

"No other weapons, Py." Raiden replied as Lloyd struggles against the cuffs. "You can try, green boy, but it's Vengestone, indestructible material. Also suppresses your power."

Pythor takes the Fangblades from Skalidor and the Constrictai and looks at Lloyd and Oni before moving to the centre where the other two were on some sort of display. "Can this get any better? Seriously, they fell right into my trap."


	14. Serpentine Celebration

Outside, leading to the Mountain of a Million Steps, the USR, in wheeler mode and the dragon have just arrived as everyone inside the USR gets out. "There's the Bounty!" Misako said, pointing to it.

"That must mean Lloyd is already inside." Dragon replied as he, Nya and Geoff got off the dragon. "Ninja, let us make haste."

"Yes, master." The Ninja reply.

"David and I will head to the Bounty." Misako said as Dragon soon nodded before he, the Ninja and Nya take off, running up the stairs as Misako took the reins. "Okay, Ultra Dragon, go higher." The dragon roared as he soon flew to the Bounty.

"How will we keep all the Serpentine under control?" Zane asked. "Pythor destroyed the last flute in existence."

"Not all of them." Geoff replied, getting out a sacred flute and everyone is shocked as they stopped to look. "It belonged to my mother. She said she used it in the Serpentine War. Thought it might come in handy, rather than being an artefact collecting dust."

"Great, let's go." Dragon said as they resume going up the stairs, coming across the rope as Dragon discreetly looked at Geoff.

* * *

In the cave, Lloyd is held by Raiden, who holds a hybrid sword to his neck while Skales was nearby, holding not only Lloyd's sword, but his own hybrid sword as Oni was now held by Skalidor. "Together. We have taken back the four Fangblades." Pythor said, putting the last two onto the stand. "When we return them to the City of Ouroboros, together, we will unleash the Great Devourer!" The Serpentine cheer as Pythor soon pointed at Skalidor, who lets Oni go and he looks on, confused.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd asked, but is hit in the head by Raiden, who used the sword's handle before putting it back at his neck.

"Don't you want the Great Devourer released as well, Garmadon? After all, don't you serve her as well?"

"I do not serve her." Oni said, coming up to Skales, who is thinking. "After all, she is the one who bit me when I was Lloyd's age, made me leave him and my wife and corrupted me. So, here's my answer." Oni soon used his lower arms to grab Skales' hybrid sword as well as Lloyd's katana, kicks him down as Lloyd immediately pushed Raiden down and Oni throws the hybrid sword to him. He catches it behind his back before kicking a Venomari down as Raiden gets up and prepared to strike him, but cuts the chain connecting Lloyd's handcuffs and Oni moved Lloyd's sword to his upper arms before charging at Pythor.

Lloyd quickly moves away to block another strike while nearby, Pythor grabs a Constrictai's hybrid sword while tossing the stand with the Fangblades to the Fangpyre leader and blocks Oni's strike. "You'll regret it once I unleash the Great Devourer. You and your son." He forces Oni back

"Pythor, we are ready do attack." A Hypnobrai called out.

"Leave 'em! They're ours." Pythor quickly blocked a strike from Oni as Lloyd jumped over Raiden and quickly blocked a strike.

* * *

Outside, Dragon, the Ninja and Nya were moving along the tunnel. "Tell me again, why they would burrow underground?" Geoff asked.

"Probably to avoid Samurai X." Zane replied before they soon start running up again.

* * *

In the underground base, Oni blocks Pythor's attack before using his lower arms to punch him in the face a few times, but Pythor grabs the lower right arm and throws him down the ramp, causing him to roll, but he makes himself stop and gets back up, swinging Lloyd's sword. "Impressive." He said. "You've improved since the last time we fought."

"That was all I ever thought about." Pythor replied.

Nearby, Lloyd backflips to avoid Raiden's strike before he straightens himself and holds his left hand out, but no energy comes out of it. "I still got the Vengestone on me." He said, looking at his wrist which the broken cuff is still connected. He quickly vaults over Raiden, grabs a key from behind her back and lands before placing the sword down and uses the key to unlock the broken cuffs, letting them fall on the ground. He soon quickly turned while picking the sword up to avoid a strike from Raiden before holding a hand out, conjures a ball of energy and blasts her back before charging at her, ready to strike, but Raiden quickly blocks it and got up.

* * *

At the entrance, Dragon, the Ninja and Nya see Lloyd and Oni, fighting the last two Ancondrai as the others look on. "So, they must be the Serpentine." Geoff said.

"That is correct." Dragon replied. "Let's go." They start running down the ramp.

* * *

Down the bottom, Lloyd and Raiden clash their swords in the middle of the base before Pythor comes up to a nearby lever and is about to pull it, but Oni forces him back and he unintentionally pulls it, opening the floor in the middle, revealing Venomari bog water. "Sorry!" He yelled as Raiden and Lloyd were surprised by the sudden floor opening, but Lloyd manages to kick Raiden, knocking her away from the water as he jumps off himself.

Lloyd came up to Raiden as she got up and moved the sword to one side to block her strike before counter striking, which Raiden blocked before he soon blocked another strike from her as Rattla comes up behind Lloyd. "Make him turn around." He said as he silently came up to them.

But before she could, an axe handle slams into Rattla's face and Lloyd saw it was Geoff, with his hood over his face. "Say hello to the Yellow Ninja!" He yelled, holding his axe before charging at the Venomari leader.

As Lloyd clashed blades with Raiden, he saw his friends and uncle were helping him and Oni fight the Serpentine as they ran at each Ninja they could see. "Go, ninja, go!" He yelled as he soon strikes at Raiden, who quickly blocks it before she makes a counter strike, but Lloyd uses his foot to block it before forcing it back and punches her in the face, knocking her back a little.

Oni backs away as Dragon comes up behind him as they look at their opponents, back to back. "Good to see you again, brother." Dragon said as he strikes a Fangpyre.

"Likewise." Oni replied before he soon charged at Pythor again, quickly blocking a strike from him as Dragon kicks Skales back, Zane blocks Skalidor's staff with his sword before moving aside and strikes it, breaking it in half.

"Ninjago!" Zane yelled, backflipping and holds his Elemental Blade out, which fires out ice, entrapping Skalidor in it and his muffling is heard.

Kai moved his sword about as he blocked a Hypnobrai and a Venomari's weapon before jumping in the air and held his sword downward, emitting fire. It hits both of them and they run away as their backs were on fire. Jay finds himself surround by some Constrictai and Fangpyre as Fanglongus came up to him, but Jay swings his sword about, creating a supercell storm before swinging the sword at them, causing it the knock them all down and he chuckles. "Blown by my thunderstorm?" He asked.

Lloyd blocks another strike from Raiden before falling back and grinning before stabbing her in the chest. Raiden screamed as Oni and Pythor see it. "Raiden!" Pythor yelled as he saw his love fall beside Lloyd as he quickly got up and pulled Skales' sword out of her corpse. Pythor quickly turned back to block Oni's sword and spun around, knocking him down and ran at Lloyd as he hissed. "I'll kill you!"

Lloyd soon turned and blocked Pythor's sword as Oni got up and ran at him, but Pythor uses his tail to grab Raiden's sword and uses it to block Oni's sword. "That makes you the last Anacondrai, Pythor." Lloyd said before he and Oni are forced back. Pythor uses Raiden's sword to strike Oni, but he blocks it as Lloyd was about to strike, but Pythor used the other sword to block it as he swung Raiden's sword to him, but Lloyd ducks down as Oni soon blocked it and they jump back, holding their swords tight.

Cole sees himself surrounded by all types of Serpentine before a soon spun around, swinging his sword as it soon emitted earth, entrapping them all in a giant pile of dirt as well as Skales before stopping. "You've been struck by a smooth criminal." He said, leaning forward, while his feet were still centred and not moved.

Nearby, the Fangpyre leader tries to flee with the Fangblades, but Geoff soon came in front of him and struck him with his axe. The strike not only knocked him out, but also broke Geoff's axe. "Master, I got the Fangblades!" He yelled.

Pythor turned to see Geoff with the Fangblades before he soon spins, knocking Oni and Lloyd down before quickly moving up to where Geoff was. "Oh no you don't." He said, knocking him down before grabbing the stand as he dropped his swords and ran for the entrance.

"We gotta go after him!" Kai yelled.

"What about the other Serpentine?" Jay asked.

"I've got a plan!" Geoff yelled, pulling out his flute. "Seal the other entrances, quickly!"

Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole quickly use their powers and Elemental Blades at most of the entrances, sending rubble down and blocking them. "No!" Skales yelled. "We'll be trapped underground again!"

Geoff immediately plays his flute, causing all the Serpentine to cover their ears, in pain. "It's working!" Nya yelled as they come up to the entrance where they came from.

Geoff keeps playing it until everyone was where he was before they start to leave. "Enjoy your new home, Serpentine." He said before they soon leave and fire their attacks, sending rubble down and blocking the entrance.

"NNOOOO!" Skales yelled from behind the door.

"Come on!" Lloyd yelled. "We have to go after Pythor! He has the Fangblades!"

* * *

Outside at the bottom of the Mountain of a Million Steps, Pythor sees the USR, gets in, starts it and speeds away as the Ultra Dragon flies after him, firing lightning at it, but misses. The Ninja, Nya, Dragon and Oni exit the mountain cave and look on from the top of the mountain to see the dragon chase after the USR. "My ride!" Geoff yelled as they saw the USR moving off with the Ultra Dragon pursuing it.

"We'll take the Bounty." Dragon replied as the anchor soon came down and everyone gets on it.

* * *

On board, the Ninja, Nya, Dragon and Oni head into the bridge where Misako and Dr. Yost were before Geoff heads up to the helm and pulls a nearby switch, making the Bounty move off, after Pythor. "He seems confident." Jay said.

"Pythor did take his ride." Zane replied.

As Dragon turned around to reprimand Lloyd again, he looked to see him watching his parents hug each other after being apart for so long. "It's so good to see you again, Oni." She said, crying into her armour. "After all these years."

"Likewise, Misako." Oni replied.

"But, why do you have four arms?"

"It's a long story. But, Misako, I may look different and evil may now course through my veins, but I am still the man standing before you. The same man who loved you. The same man... who married you."

"Let me get a good look at you, underneath that helmet and armour."

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not."

"Of course." They resume hugging as Lloyd soon turned to Dragon.

"Uncle, I'm sorry for being foolish again." He said. "I took the Fangblades and Traveler's Tea because if you all came with me, all of us would have been captured."

"So, you used the tea to call upon your father?" He asked.

"Yes. I needed someone who has handled Serpentine before. And my dad was an obvious choice for me."

"That doesn't matter now. What matters now is that we go after Pythor and reclaim the Fangblades so that he doesn't awaken the Great Devourer." He soon turned to Geoff. "Full speed ahead!"

"Yes, Master." Geoff said, pulling a lever forward, making the ship move very fast. The Destiny's Bounty soon took off to follow it.


	15. The Green Flash

Several minutes later, on the deck aboard the Bounty, the Ninja, Nya, Dragon and Oni prepare themselves as Dragon turned to Oni. "If Pythor returns the Fangblades to the City of Ouroboros, he'll awaken the Great Devourer!" Dragon explained to Oni.

"Well, we're not going to let that happen." Geoff replied, holding another built axe. "I'll have to be careful with this. It's my last one."

"Well, he's got a really big head start on us since he took the Ultra Sonic Raider with him." Kai said. As he looks from the starboard side. "And I really hope Samurai X will help out as well, even if he's never around when we need him.

"I just hope he doesn't stop Pythor himself and steal our thunder." Jay replied.

"Mom, can you and Dr. Yost stay on the Bounty?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course." Misako replied.

* * *

They soon see Ouroboros which is only a few miles ahead of them with the Ultra Dragon circling around it before landing next to the USR. "There it is. The Lost City of Ouroboros."

Dragon soon checks his pocket watch. "We only have two minutes until the sunset." Dragon said. "We gotta hurry."

"Okay, let's go."

"Ninjago!" The Ninja, Nya and Dragon yelled as they jump off the Bounty alongside Oni as Misako looks on.

"Go, ninja, go." She said.

* * *

The Ninja land just outside the city entrance as Geoff comes up to the USR. "No damage to the Ultra Sonic Raider." He said.

"Good, let's keep going." Cole replied as they soon start to head inside the city before looking at the Ultra Dragon. "Guard the Ultra Sonic Raider, boy."

* * *

At the centre of Ouroboros, it was nearly time for the sunset as Pythor comes up to the statue and comes up to the mouth, laughing. "Finally, the Great Devourer will be awakened." He said before putting the Fangblades into some pedestals, looking like they do belong to the statue as they glow. "Perfect. Raiden, this is for you." He soon comes out of the mouth and heads for the centre as he sees the sun finally set with a green flash appearing in its place. Pythor soon turned to see acid coming out of the statue and move around the spiral in the middle of the city as he laughs. "It's working! Awaken, Great One! Awaken the insatiable appetite of the beast that will consume all of Ninjago!"

The Ninja, Nya, Dragon and Oni soon arrive and are shocked at the site. "What have you done?!" Dragon asked.

Pythor turned to them. "Don't you see? Releasing the Great Devourer is the only way to get back at the people of Ninjago for locking my kind underground for all those years. We should have been the ones ruling the surface, not you!"

"You're playing with a power that cannot be controlled, you slithering bastard!" Oni yelled. "It will consume everything. Even the Serpentine when they emerge from the underground base in time."

They look up to see the statue starting come apart. "Unleash, Great Devourer, and be free to do my bidding for I have awakened you!"

* * *

On board the Bounty, in the bridge, Misako and Dr. Yost look on, in shock. "What the ****?" Dr. Yost asked.

* * *

In Ouroboros, the statue starts to collapse as a Fangblade soon lands near Geoff and he picks it up while they all hear Pythor laugh. The statue soon loses its lower jaw as two more came by Dragon, who picks them up and the statue's head comes off. Pythor was shocked at the statue's destruction as Oni comes up to him. "If it isn't inside the statue, then where is it?" He asked, picking up a piece of the statue as Oni takes out the final Fangblade and throws it to Geoff, who catches it. Pythor soon saw the ground crumble underneath and is shocked to see a set of pink eyes starting to emerge. "It's so big!"

Pythor was about to leave, but Oni soon grabbed hold of him. "You shall stay to see what you have done." He said, using all his arms to entrap him.

"This is the vision I saw in the Cave of Nigebrodne." Lloyd said to Dragon and the Ninja. "It's why I left. I wanted to prevent it from happening."

"Let me go, you fool!" Pythor yelled as the ground keeps on crumbling. "Don't you see? It's underneath us!"

Oni soon starts tightening his grip and forced Pythor to look on. "This is our destiny." He said as Pythor screams.

"What's going on?" Kai asked. "Who's that creature underground?"

"The Great Devourer." Geoff replied as more of the ground crumbles away.

"You must do everything in your power to stop the Great Devourer." Oni said. "Dragon, look after Lloyd."

"I will, brother." Dragon replied, knowing what Oni is going to do.

"Go, Ninja, go." The ground soon fully opened up when a big dark green and white snake emerged from underneath it.

* * *

In the bridge on the Bounty, Misako and Dr. Yost see the Great Devourer for the first time. "By the spirit of the First Spinjitzu Master." Dr. Yost said. "It's gotta be 30 feet long, or more."

* * *

In Ouroboros, everyone looks up to see the Great Devourer stop as it soon looked down, opening its front fins and hissing at them. "NO!" Pythor yelled as Oni quickly grabbed him before he could run.

The Great Devourer soon swooped down where Oni and Pythor and consumes not only them, but the ground around them. "Father!" Lloyd yelled as Geoff and Kai quickly restrain him as the Great Devourer rises again.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Geoff yelled as they soon head to the Bounty, the USR and Ultra Dragon as the Great Devourer soon looked down at them.

* * *

Outside the city, the Destiny's Bounty lands next to the USR as Dragon and Nya get on the Bounty while Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Geoff get in the USR and Lloyd jumps on the Ultra Dragon. "Up, boy!" He yelled as the Ultra Dragon soon flies up.

"David, move it!" Dragon yelled as he and Nya came into the bridge. The Bounty soon starts to take to the sky and the USR immediately takes off as the Great Devourer slithers up to them.

* * *

In the bridge, Dr. Yost looks on the screen to see the Devourer. "You gotta be shitting me." He said, moving away from the helm as Nya soon took over.

"Blasters on full!" Nya yelled.

* * *

Just outside of Ouroboros, the Bounty quickly takes off as the Great Devourer was almost close to consuming it. "Whoo-hoo!" Kai yelled from inside the USR. "Take that, you stupid snake!"

But soon, the Great Devourer emerges ahead of them, shocking them. "Uh, I think it heard you." Jay replied as the Bounty quickly turned, narrowly missing the Devourer's fangs.

* * *

In the bridge, Dr. Yost turns to Nya. "Can't this thing go any faster?" He asked. "She's gaining on us!"

"We're going as fast as we can!" Nya yelled. "I'll try to make it to Scatter Canyon."

"Hate to tell you the odds, but making it is less than 8%." Misako replied.

"It's coming in for another attack!" Dr. Yost yelled. "Portside!"

Nya quickly turned the helm as the Bounty soon moved, missing the Devourer again. "We're losing speed! We're down to the ground pretty soon."

"Throw everything overboard!" Dragon yelled.

"What?!" They all asked.

"We need to lose some weight. Dr. Yost, we don't need those charts anymore."

"Portside!" Misako yelled.

The Great Devourer manages to chomp one of the thrusters off. "We've lost one of the thrusters!" Nya yelled.

"She'll hold together." Dragon replied as he and Dr. Yost start taking the charts off as Dragon looked around the bridge. "Hear me, baby, hold together." As he was about to finish, Dragon sees one chart that interests him and puts it in his pocket.

* * *

Out on the deck, Misako starts throwing personal items off the Bounty as Dragon and Dr. Yost come out and help after throwing the charts and parchments off as well. As soon as they all of the items landed, the Great Devourer came up to them, with her mouth wide open and consumes them. "She sure is hungry!" Jay yelled from inside the USR.

The Bounty starts to move a bit faster as Geoff notices something. "She's gotten big!" Geoff yelled.

"The more she consumes, the bigger she gets!" Cole replied.

Geoff soon pressed a nearby button. "Yellow Ninja to Destiny's Bounty, don't throw anything else overboard!"

"We're almost at Scatter Canyon!" Nya yelled through the console.

* * *

Both the Destiny's Bounty, USR and Ultra Dragon head into the canyon and go separate ways as the Devourer focuses more on the Bounty. As they progress through, the USR makes a stop under a rock sticking out. "I don't see it." Cole said.

The Bounty soon came into view as the Great Devourer was immediately in front of it and burrows underground, her tail slamming the Bounty, completely tearing off the starboard thruster. In the bridge on the Bounty, Nya lets go of the helm. "Abandoned ship!" She yelled.

* * *

On the deck, Nya, Dragon, Misako and Dr. Yost immediately jump off as the Ultra Dragon soon catches them and immediately stopped next to the USR where they all see the Bounty crash land into the sand. They look at their once beloved home, now just a shipwreck once again before the Devourer emerges near it. "Move." Lloyd told Geoff. "MOVE!" Geoff turned the controls around, turning the USR around as it soon flees the Great Devourer as Nya, Dragon, Misako and Dr. Yost hold on to the Ultra Dragon as best as they can as Lloyd has him fly up again. They come up to a rock in the shape of a crescent moon and head in as the Ultra Dragon landed nearby before Geoff stops the USR where they all see the Great Devourer look at the crashed Bounty before grabbing it with her fangs, move her head up and chomps it, completely destroying it.

Everyone gasped before the Devourer takes off. "It's gone." Cole said as the Ninja removed their hoods.

"That was too intense." Kai replied. "All that action, makes you so thirsty."

"We don't have time to rest." Dragon said.

"You're right." Zane replied. "We need to warn people before she becomes bigger."

"Bigger?" Jay asked. "BIGGER?! That thing, in one big bite, just crushed our entire ship! We need to save as many as we can."

"How?" Geoff asked.

"It's not the size of a Ninja in a fight, but the size of the fight in the Ninja." Dragon replied.

"You're right, we can't just give up now." Kai said. "A Ninja never admits defeat, a Ninja always picks himself up when he's down."

"But, how do we destroy a monster of that magnitude?" Dr. Yost asked. "The charts could've had an answer, but nothing."

"There is one." Dragon replied, confusing them. Dragon soon got out the scroll and reads it. "'When it was believed the Overlord has took control of a snake now known as the Great Devourer, the First Spinjitzu Master used the Fangblades to seal it along with his Golden Power'. So if they're combined with the elements that are brought together to create the Tornado of Creation, they will all combine, with the metal of the Golden Weapons, which your Elemental Blades were created, giving the Green Ninja his inner potential and the path to the Golden Ninja is complete."

"Okay, but how does that help out our situation?" Jay asked.

"If we keep the Devourer in one spot and have the Elemental Blades and the Fangblades combine with Lloyd's power, he'll become the Golden Ninja and take down the Great Devourer." Geoff replied.

"Lloyd, I know you're father is gone, but your focus gives strength to invoking the power of the Golden Dragon." Dragon said. "You cannot lose faith now. Everything rests on your shoulders."

"I can't do it." Lloyd replied. "Not without father's encouragement."

"You're not alone." Kai said, getting out his Elemental Blade and ignites it. "I'm with you. You have my Fire."

"You have my Earth." Cole said, getting out his Elemental Blade and igniting it.

"And my Ice." Zane said, getting out his Elemental Blade and igniting it.

"My Lightning." Jay said, getting out his Elemental Blade and igniting it.

"And my Water." Nya said, holding her hand out as a ball of water appears.

"And my Sand." Geoff said, holding out his hand as sand soon came out of it. "We're all in this together, kid."

"Then what are waiting we for?" Lloyd asked. "What's the best place to lure the Great Devourer?"

"I think I know just the place." Nya said.

* * *

 **(A/N: Unlike some of my stories, I'm bleeping the swearing Fs)**


	16. Take Back Ninjago

Several hours later, it was past dawn as the USR and Ultra Dragon come up to a scrapyard and everyone looks at the sign. "'Ed & Edna's Scrap 'n' Junk'?" Lloyd asked. "I know Devourer likes to consume, but why at this place, despite being like a full-on buffet?"

Jay groaned before Nya could answer. "My parents own it." He replied as he came up to a nearby trailer and knocked on the door. "Mom, dad?" He knocks again before he soon sees a note in the door and takes it. As he walked back to them, he started reading it. "'In Ninjago City at the 'Take Back Ninjago Rally' because of the Serpentine. You know where the spare key is and there is meatloaf in the refrigerator, baby boy'." He soon groaned. "Mom!"

"Okay, we're gonna have to add some features to the Ultra Sonic Raider." Kai said as he showed them the plans. "Zane, do you have a recording of the sacred flute in your memory bank?"

"Pythor may have destroyed it, but I have its exact tone recorded and ready for playback." Zane replied, pulling back his left sleeve, opens a compartment and presses a button. There is soon the sound of the ancient flute playing from him.

"Good, we don't want to keep relying my flute." Geoff said.

"And there should be enough spare parts around here to modify this whopper." Kai replied, pointing to the USR. "This means we'll have to tear it apart, rebuild it and modify it, making this our most biggest Tornado of Creation ever."

Hissing was soon heard nearby. "Well, if you're gonna do the Tornado of Creation, might want to hurry up."

The Great Devourer was now in front of the scrapyard as everyone looked on, in shock. "Hey, it's now or never, guys!" Kai yelled.

"Tornado of Creation!" Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole yelled, doing Spinjitzu.

"Fire!"

"Earth!" Cole yelled.

"Lightning!" Jay yelled.

"Ice!" Zane yelled.

They soon form together, creating the Tornado of Creation, sucking in many piles of scrap as well as the USR before it disperses, revealing the Ultra Sonic Raider with megaphones on the roof, surprising the others. "Wow." They said.

"Zane, now!" Kai yelled.

In the top component, Zane unrolls his left sleeve and plugs in his arm as Lloyd turned to the Ultra Dragon. "Go on, it's no longer safe for you." He said as the Ultra Dragon soon flies off, away from the Great Devourer.

The cannons on the sides creating a sonic boom, missing the Great Devourer. "What the hell was that, Zane?" Cole asked. "This isn't target practice. You're supposed to hit her, not give her a haircut."

"May I remind you that we just magically whipped us this heap of crap?" Zane asked, offended.

"Well, I hope this thing still has the reverse feature from the original Ultra Sonic Raider." Kai replied.

"I found it!" Jay said, reversing the USR 2.0 as the Great Devourer slams her head into the ground, narrowly missing it.

It soon moved to the side before moving up to a pile of scrap, improvising a ramp before jumping over it and turns around. "We gotta try holding her down!" Zane yelled.

"Grappling hooks, activate!" The USR 2.0 soon fires some grappling hooks, one hitting the Devourer on the left before moving to the other side and uses the other grappling hook to hold her down as the USR 2.0 crashes through the wall and turns around.

"Now, Zane!" Kai yelled. "Before it gets away. Take the shot!"

"Charm your way out of this!" Zane yelled, activating the cannons.

The cannons fire a sonic boom once again as the recording of the sacred flute plays again and keeps playing when the blast hits the Devourer. "It's working!" Cole yelled.

"Now, Lloyd, take the Fangblades!" Geoff yelled as he and Dragon held out the Fangblades.

Lloyd takes them and comes between the USR 2.0 and the Great Devourer, placing the Fangblades in a circle and holds his hands out. "Ninja, your Elemental Blades!" Dragon yelled.

"Yes, Master!"

As Zane opened up his compartment to get his Ice Blade out, Kai notices a small green spot on the Great Devourer's forehead. "A weak spot." He said. "On the forehead."

Before Zane could get out his Ice Blade, the Great Devourer's tail comes up behind the USR 2.0 and slams not only the vehicle but Lloyd's right leg, causing him to scream as he fell to the ground. The music soon stopped as the Devourer retracted her tail. "Lloyd!" Kai, Jay and Cole yelled.

"I'm okay!" Lloyd yelled, struggling to get up. "What about Zane?"

They turn to the spot Zane was as the Great Devourer takes off. "Zane?" Everyone asked.

They soon see rubble being moved and see Zane emerge. Half of his face was peeled off, revealing his robotic components. "Right here." He replied as he got out. "That was close."

"She just moved too quick for the plan to work." Dragon said as they turn to see Dr. Yost and Misako come up to Lloyd.

"Ooh, it looks bad." Dr. Yost said. "Looks like the bone in the leg is shattered. Once he recovers, he'll have a limp."

"I don't have time to recover." Lloyd replied as he got up with Geoff's help and Dr. Yost picked up to Fangblades.

"Well, that was a total failure." Jay said.

"Not 'total'." Kai replied. "Did any of you notice the forehead? She has a weak spot."

"Let me make a note of that. 'Giant snake has wee itty-bitty weak spot that'll be totally impossible to get at because the thing is too ridiculously huge to do anything to stop it!'"

"Are you done?" Nya asked.

"Yes." Jay took a deep breath.

"Well, things just got worse." Misako said. "It's heading straight, towards Ninjago City."

"That's where my parents are."

"So is everybody else." Cole said. "My father."

"If it consumes the biggest city in all of Ninjago, there will be no stopping it." Kai replied.

"But, how are we gonna get back there without a vehicle?" Lloyd asked. "And I sent the Ultra Dragon away."

Pretty soon, thruster sounds were heard. "I know that sound."

They look up to see Samurai X, in his mech, landing in front of them. "It seems I have to help clean up your mess." He said.

"Listen, Samurai X, we need to get to Ninjago, can you give us a ride?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, there is 10 of you and I only have enough support for 8, but I'll beat those odds. Hurry on." They quickly get on and grab hold of the mech while Samurai X has Lloyd on one of his mech's arms due to his fractured leg and immediately takes off.

* * *

At Ninjago City, there is a big rally on at the park, with many people, holding up signs and the Royal Blacksmiths performing on a stage. Among the crowd was of course Jay's parents, Clive, Cornelius and Wilhelm. "#Hey, hey, what do we say?#" The crowd sang. "#We want snakes to slither away. Hey, hey, what do we say? We want snakes to slither away. Hey, hey, what do we say? We want snakes to slither away.#"

Nearby, Dareth was holding the news camera as Gayle was next to him. "I hope you're getting this." She said.

"I am." Dareth replied. "And I was thinking, want to try out that new noodle place in town?"

"No thanks."

* * *

In a train station underground, rumbling was heard as the Great Devourer soon emerged, causing everyone nearby to run away, screaming. "Snake!" One of them yelled.

* * *

Outside the station, the panicked citizens start to run away as the Great Devourer soon emerged, causing the crowd and the Royal Blacksmiths to run away for safety. "Whoa!" Dareth. "Now, that is a big one!"

"Dareth, get a shot of it!" Gayle yelled as Dareth soon aimed the camera at the Great Devourer. "This is Gayle Gossip with breaking news. A snake of rather unusual size is attacking Ninjago! If you're watching this now, please, leave the city at once!"

Ed and Edna head up to their jalopy and Ed tries to start it, but it stalls. "Oh boy, oh gosh, oh golly, oh darn." He said as he tries to start it. "Start, you vicious bastard!"

The Samurai X mech appears in Ninjago City as Jay sees the Great Devourer is in front of his parents' car. "Leave my parents alone!" He yelled, jumping of the mech, gets out his Lightning Blade, ignites it and holds it out to the Devourer as he land on the hood. "Shock someone else!" He fires a few electric shocks at her, scaring her off as she soon moves around the park.

"We gotta evacuate everyone!" Dr. Yost yelled.

"We'll do that, you take care of the Devourer." Dragon replied.

"Yes, master." Kai replied as he, Zane, Cole and Geoff get off while Samurai X moves his mech away with Dragon, Nya, Misako and Dr. Yost still on it.

Kai quickly lands in front of the Devourer as it came down a road, gets out his Fire Blade, igniting it and fires flames at her. "Ever heard of slither burn?" He asked.

Gayle and Dareth are behind the news van as Dareth was still rolling on the Devourer before Dr. Yost comes up behind them. "It's too dangerous here!" He yelled.

"Dr. Yost, is this what you didn't want to mention before?" Gayle asked as Dareth turned the camera to Dr. Yost.

"Yes, the Serpentine have finally released the vicious snake of them all. The Great Devourer. Now, please take cover over there."

"Okay." Dr. Yost guides Gayle and Dareth away as Cole soon lifted the van up.

"Mind if I borrow this, Gayle?" He asked as the Devourer lifts her tail before he throws the van at the Devourer, causing her to scream in anger.

The Great Devourer soon came at Cole as Geoff and Lloyd also came up to him before Zane appears, igniting his Ice Blade and fires some ice at the Devourer, freezing her tail. "Feeling a little chill on the tail?" He asked.

"Worst punchlines ever." Geoff said before the Great Devourer soon broke her tail free of the ice and slammed it onto the van as Kai and Jay came up to them. "I think you guys just made her mad."

* * *

"I am still live on the scene of what is confirmed to be the rampage of the Great Devourer." Gayle said nearby as she turned to Dareth as he held the camera as they were among the many citizens, hiding in an alleyway with Dragon holding them back. "I fear the Ninja are no match for a beast this size. We have been recommended to flee or hide in buildings that aren't hit by this vicious beast."

* * *

The Great Devourer slams her head down onto the ground, causing everyone to jump out of the way before Samurai X soon appeared, grabs a nearby lamppost and flies off before the Devourer could go for him. Samurai X soon slams the lamppost into the Devourer's mouth, temporarily immobilising her. "Samurai X to the rescue." Jay said. "Again!"

"Try a breath mint!" He yelled, referring to the Great Devourer's awful breath smell. The Great Devourer tires to get the lamppost out of her mouth by slamming into a nearby building. "I better get out of there." Beeping was soon heard. "Oh, shit! I'm stuck!"

"Let's help him out." Zane said, firing some ice at the Great Devourer's neck. Kai soon shot some fire, hitting her face. Jay soon swung his Lightning Blade, creating an electric shockwave, making her move back. Cole soon got out his Earth Blade, ignites it and raises it high. The end starts forming a giant rock before he soon swung it, letting the rock fly off the blade and the Devourer.

The Great Devourer roared before hitting a nearby building, but it still wasn't enough before the Ultra Dragon soon slams into her, releasing the Samurai X mech. "Backup thrusters, activate!" He yelled as the thrusters restarted and he flies away as the Devourer soon started moving up a building as the Ultra Dragon came at it and started firing lightning and then ice.

"Can dragons get any cooler?" Cole asked. "Seriously." The Ultra Dragon soon breathes fire at the Great Devourer, making her go down the building.

"Yes!" Kai yelled. "She's running away!"

But as the Ultra Dragon prepared the land, the Great Devourer's tail emerges and slams him into the ground. "No!" They run up to the Ultra Dragon as the Great Devourer starts to move along the streets.

"What do we do now?" Jay asked.

"Guys, I think I have a plan." Geoff replied. They crowd around and he tells them the plan.

"Good, that'll make her stay in one spot, at least." Lloyd said as they back away.

"And help you realise your true potential. Your path to the Golden Power will be complete by then."

"Okay, let's do this."

They move their hands together. "Ninjago!" They all yelled as Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole take off.

"Now, where is the tallest building you can think of?" Geoff asked. "Being away for 10 months has left me thinking I have come back to an alternate type of Ninjago."

"I know where the tallest building is." Lloyd replied as Geoff helps support him. "Stupid leg."

"I know." They soon took off.


	17. Trapping the Devourer

The Great Devourer moves along the streets of Ninjago City, tearing them up and consuming as she goes, growing very big. As she turned around, Kai lands in front of her. "Come on, you overgrown worm, take the bait." He said to himself. "Come and get me!" The Devourer raises her head, making Kai run down the road as she chases after him before he comes up to a bridge and jumps off, landing on a bus as the Devourer continues following him before he jumps off and turns right, where he comes across Cole.

"Nice run." He said. "Now I'll take it from here." Cole comes onto the street as he soon ran down the street before turning right as the Devourer started following him. He jumps onto a row of parked cars, setting off their alarms as the Devourer chases after him, hitting the cars as he soon goes into an alleyway. "Whoo-hoo!" He does a small dance.

The Devourer starts moving up the building and sees Jay. "Looking for me?" He asked as she soon sees him before he jumps off the rooftop where he was and starts moving along them as the Great Devourer follows him.

He soon comes across a building under construction and heads into it before he soon uses his Lightning Blade as a jet booster and flies up the upper floors before coming up to Zane. "What took you so long?" He asked as Jay lands.

"Save the humour, Zane. Now's not the time." They soon start heading for the edge.

"Instead of a fire escape, how about an... ice escape?"

They soon jump off, coming across an icy path and they start sliding down along as the Great Devourer crashes through the construction site. "Nice one, Zane!"

They keep sliding along it as the Great Devourer soon showed up in front and slams her head onto the path before Zane quickly uses his Ice Blade to make a new path around her before they jump and land on it and resume sliding as the Great Devourer chases after them consuming the ice. "Let's hope Geoff is nearby."

Geoff sees the Devourer's tail before turning to see Jay and Zane almost arriving as the Great Devourer herself soon appeared. Jay and Zane quickly jump over to Geoff as he soon held his hands out. "Sand!" He yelled, firing from his hands. The sand hits the Devourer's eyes before he soon moves aside and the Devourer starts biting her own tail, trapping herself. "Okay, we gotta hurry! She may be blind from the attack and won't know she's biting her own tail, but she can still smell us!"

They start to run up to the tallest building where Lloyd, supported by Cole and Kai looks on. "This thing costed me time with my father." He said. "Now, I will cost her something. Her reign of terror."

Geoff, Jay and Zane soon come up to them and remove their hoods as Geoff soon held out the Fangblades. "Now, we must hurry it up." Lloyd, with help from Geoff, moved back from the edge as the four Ninja take the Fangblades.

Kai takes the red Fangblade, Jay takes the blue one, Cole takes the black one and Zane takes the green one before they all form a circle around Lloyd, just like in the Temple of Light. "Go for it."

"Fire Blade!" Kai yelled, holding the Fire Blade and the red Fangblade up in the air.

"Lightning Blade!" Jay yelled, holding the Lightning Blade and the blue Fangblade up in the air.

"Earth Blade!" Cole yelled, holding the Earth Blade and the black Fangblade up in the air.

"Ice Blade!" Zane yelled, holding the Ice Blade and the green Fangblade up in the air.

The Elemental Blades and Fangblades start to float in the air as the Ninja let them go and they fly in the air. "Ninjago!" Everyone yelled as Lloyd soon knelt down and held his hands together.

The Great Devourer is still biting her own tail before she manages to get free and comes up to the rooftop, where Lloyd soon started floating in the air as the others look on. The Great Devourer hisses and charges at Lloyd, preparing to devour him, but before she could have a chance to, a gold glow soon appears from inside Lloyd, making her back away as he kept on floating and the gold glow dispersed, revealing a golden version of himself as the Elemental Weapons and Fangblades land on the rooftop near the others as they watch him. "Wow." Jay said.

* * *

At the alleyway, Dragon, Nya, Misako, Dr. Yost, Dareth, Gayle and the citizens with them look on in amazement. "He's unlocked his true potential." Dragon said. "As the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master."

"I can't believe that's Oni Garmadon's son." Misako replied.

"Don't forget, he's yours too."

"He's had a good teacher."

"I am Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord Oni Garmadon, the Golden Ninja and the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master!" Lloyd yelled from across the rooftop where the other Ninja were. "You are the reason that evil runs through my father's blood. You bit him once, now feel what it's like to be bitten back!" He soon held his hands out, emitting a golden light. "This ends now, for my father." He soon puts his hands together and fired a gold beam at the Great Devourer, hitting her on the forehead, right where her weak spot was. The Great Devourer screams as she moves about before looking up and explodes. Green blood splattering all over the city. "Your reign of terror is over." Lloyd and the others soon look down and saw the Great Devourer's former spot had left a big crater in the middle of the street.

* * *

The citizens, although covered in the Great Devourer's blood, started cheering for Lloyd's victory as the other Ninja look on to see the still floating Lloyd. "He did it." Jay said as Lloyd soon lands down on the rooftop and removes his hood, smiling.

"No." Cole replied. "We did it."

"Let's get down there." Geoff said as they soon start to head down the fire escape with Lloyd no longer having any problems with his leg now, due to it being healed from the Golden Power.

As many of the citizens were coming out of buildings or alleyway, still cheering and splashing around in the Great Devourer's blood, Gayle turned to Dareth as they and Dr. Yost come out of the alleyway among the other citizens. "Are we still rolling?" She asked and he immediately nods. "This just in, the Great Devourer has been destroyed. I repeat, the Great Devourer has just been destroyed by the Green Ninja." She soon turned to Dr. Yost. "Dr. Yost, what happened to him, by the way? He was all of a sudden gold now."

"It is the true destiny of the Green Ninja." Dr. Yost replied. "Lloyd Garmadon has reached his true potential and has now saved the city."

"Apart from being covered in the Great Devourer's blood, the Green Ninja, now officially called the Golden Ninja has saved the city from the beast. This is Gayle Gossip, signing off."

"Nice going, Gayle." Dareth said as he lowered the camera.

* * *

Underground, the Serpentine hear the cheering as they prepare to bury Raiden's body. "Is that cheering?" Skalidor asked.

"The Great Devourer must have been destroyed." The Fangpyre leader's right head replied.

Skales looked up, smiling before turning to the Serpentine. "S-s-someone has-s-s to lead now." He said.

"And we know who will lead us." The Venomari leader replied as everyone turned to Skales.

"Me?"

"All hail Skales!"

"All hail Skales!" The Serpentine yelled out before bowing down to him and he is surprised.

* * *

Back in Ninjago City, the Ninja were walking along the blood covered road, down to the cheering citizens as they soon waved with Dragon, Nya, Misako and Dr. Yost all in front of them. Some newspaper photographers started taking pictures, mainly at Lloyd. Ed and Edna soon came up to Jay. "Aw!" Edna said as they soon hug him. "Our little Ninja."

Cole soon sees his father among the crowd. "Dad!" He yelled as his father soon came up to him and they hug as well.

"You're okay, Cole." Cole's father replied.

"Kai." Nya said, coming up and hugging her brother.

"Hey, my turn." Jay said, coming up to them and Nya hugs him. "It's finally over."

"It definitely is." Nya replied. She then brought his head close and they immediately locked lips.

The other Ninja, Dragon, Dr. Yost, Ed and Edna were surprised as Edna came close to Ed. "Aw, our baby boy has grown up." She said.

"Mom!" Jay yelled, embarrassed.

"Is this really happening?" Cornelius asked as he came up to them.

"Is it over?" Clive asked.

"It's over." Kai replied.

The Ultra Dragon soon lands as Cole soon went over to it. "You were great too, you big lug." He said as he pets the Earth head.

* * *

On a nearby rooftop, Samurai X, out of his mech and helmet off, but still having the goggles cover his eyes, smiled as he looked on. "Impressive." He said before heading back to the mech. "Consider our next encounter a competition, Golden Ninja." He heads inside the mech and puts his helmet back on. "I'd love a good challenge."

* * *

Samurai X soon flies into the air as everyone looked up to the rooftop he was on. "Where are you going?" Jay asked as Samurai X soon took off. "Come back!"

"I have a feeling we'll see him again." Geoff replied. "Maybe as an ally, maybe as an enemy, maybe both."

"Lloyd." Misako said, coming up to her son as she looked at his now golden robes. "You were brilliant, son."

"Because of you, Ninjago is safe." Dragon said. "Because of you, there will be a tomorrow."

"But, dad's gone." Lloyd replied.

"We will all miss your father." Misako said.

"I know." He turned to the side and was immediately shocked at something.


	18. No More Evil

Among the Devourer's blood, Lloyd sees an elderly man, with a white and black kimono on with a purple line, crawling along before he comes up to a wall and starts to pull himself up, turns around and looks up to the bridge where he sees Lloyd. "Lloyd." He said.

"Dad!" Lloyd yelled as he jumped from the bridge, landed in the blood and came up to him, removing his hood as he did so.

Oni smiles before he immediately hugged his son. "What happened?"

"Would you look at that?" Geoff asked. "He survived! And he looks different." They all soon jump off the bridge and came up to where Lloyd and Oni were.

"Oni, is it really you?" Misako asked as she, the other Ninja, Nya and Dragon came up to them. "Every ounce of evil and venom is gone."

"Misako." Oni soon hugged her and kissed her. "I feel...good." He laughs. "It's been so long."

"Good to have you back, brother." Dragon said as he came up to his purified brother.

"Dragon! Good to be back!" He soon turned back to his wife and son.

"Would you look at that?" Jay asked as he had his hand around Nya. "Who would have thought we'd ever see the day? You think we should dog pile 'em?"

"Let's give them their moment." Kai replied as they watch the reunited family walk away. "They earned it."

"It's been quite a ride, fellas." Cole said.

"You think there will be others?" Zane asked.

"I hope so." Geoff replied. "I liked being a Ninja. It's not like we have many other skills."

Jay scoffed. "Speak for yourself." He said. "I'm looking forward to doing a little inventing, maybe some model-building, dabble in poetry, a proper date-"

"Jay's right." Kai replied. "We've come a long way and there's no reason why we can't use what we've learned in our everyday lives. And who knows? The Devourer may be gone, but there will be another evil in time. There's no way of knowing what's around the corner. But as long as there's something worth fighting for, there's always need for a Ninja." They soon start walking away. "And we'll be ready." As they all walk away, a white tail slithers down an alleyway before it was gone completely.

The End...?


End file.
